Eileen
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, ¿estamos dispuestos a afrontarlas? SS/SB & HP/DM , Au, Ooc, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling **

**Un Severus/Sirius y un poco de Harry/ Draco, espero que les guste. Mpreg ,algo Au**

**Eileen**

**Por Tlacuilo.**

Despedidas.

Una despedida entre padres e hijos siempre era dolorosa, sobre todo cuando se consideraba que seria la última vez que se verían y eso presenciaba Severus. Los Malfoy; Lucius y Narcisa abrazaban a su hijo quien a su vez se aferraba a ellos, intentando con eso que su presencia se quedara guardada en sus recuerdos.

La muestra de cariño se vio interrumpida por un incomodo Snape quien se odiaba por ser el que destruyera la atmosfera; pero la seguridad de Draco era la causa principal en ese momento para los padres del muchacho y para él. Ese fin de semana el rubio menor seria presentado a su Lord, Y después del fracaso en la misión en el ministerio, no le esperaba salvación y en un acto de lucidez; Lucius tomo la decisión de que su hijo escapara de esa locura, los días en Azkaban le sirvieron para decidirse, su esposa sintiéndose orgullosa de él, lo apoyo, su amigo y padrino de Draco fue el escogido para esconderlo. La opción que les había dado su Lord no era viable… En que cabeza cabía que cederían a su hijo como incubadora de los hijos del Señor Oscuro; para salvarse ellos; no tal vez no fueran muy valientes pero amaban mas que a su vida, a su pequeño y no le entregarían a un destino tan espantoso.

La familia se separo y Severus tomo del brazo a su ahijado, un traslador -en forma de zapatito de bebe tejido- fue el medio para su viaje. Aparecieron en medio de un bosque con arboles tan altos que apenas si se filtraba la luz, el profesor camino hasta internarse en el, con el chico siguiéndole los talones. Llegaron hasta la orilla de un rio y en una empalizada se distinguía una cabaña pequeña -pero no tan rustica-, bastante cuidada. Se acercaron y el chico observo la entrada adoquinada, el profesor abrió la puerta, al adentrarse en la vivienda se notaba que nadie vivía ahí sin embargo estaba sumamente cuidada. De un solo piso con una pequeña cocina, salita , un pasillo que se dirigía a tres habitaciones y el baño completo, los dos hombres se pararon en una de las puertas y el profesor hizo pasar a su ahijado.

_ Entra Draco, esta será tu habitación durante tu larga estancia.

_ Gracias padrino… Yo… quisiera descansar.

Snape dejo solo al rubio, estaba seguro que el muchacho quería estarlo para llorar la destrucción de su mundo y la pérdida de sus padres: todo en garras de Voldemort, era consiente que Él no perdonaría la huida del menor de los Malfoy y el matrimonio de rubios pagaría con su vida. El hubiese dado su vida por un hijo, de hecho… el de cabello negro negó con la cabeza y camino hasta una de las habitaciones, entro y recorrió el lugar, su santuario, un sitio limpio de toda la sangre y muerte que los años de guerra le dieron y le daban, una sonrisa se formo en la siempre inescrutable tez pálida, una sonrisa que nadie jamás vería, la que menosprecio la única persona que amo como pareja.

0000000000000000000000

En la habitación de Draco este se cuestionaba a si mismo, ¿Como dejo que sus padres se sacrificaran por él? su cuerpo no se comparaba con tenerlos a su lado, que mas daba que el Lord lo quisiera como fabrica de niños, ¿no valía la pena aceptar eso, en vez de perder todo? Sin embargo fue la orden… la última orden de Lucius Malfoy a su hijo. Las lagrimas de dolor, frustración y coraje surcaban sus mejillas, sabia que seria mucho más tiempo el que llorarías a sus padres… toda la vida.

Continuara.

Espero que les haya agradado.


	2. Traidor o espía

2. Traidor o espía

Esa tarde Snape dejo a su ahijado el único traslador a ese lugar, si alguien quisiese llegar ahí tendría que ser , caminando o apareciéndose en medio de un bosque tan espeso que cualquiera se extraviaría , con pasos decididos el moreno recorrió el mismo camino que los había llevado ahí, con la mirada triste de Draco clavada en su espalda, lo invadía un sentimiento de inquietud al pensar que si él no regresaba el chico rubio se quedaría solo en el mundo; se prometió que haría lo posible por no morir por lo menos hasta ver a salvo al hijo de sus amigos, no podía perder a otro, no mas. Lanzo un obliteración y desapareció.

00000000000000000000

En Grimauld Place, se llevaba a cabo una reunión, el dueño de la casa -a quienes le debían el éxito en la batalla de ministerio- se encontraba discutiendo airadamente, la inopia en que mantenían a su ahijado no era de su agrado y expresaba su opinión, claro que tratándose de Sirius era casi una batalla campal, a grito pelado reclamaba a Dumbledore su actitud, claro que cuando llego Severus su ira cambio de objetivo, los gritos de traidor y otros mas propios de ambos se hicieron escuchar, la pelea termino con Sirius yéndose a la sala donde estaba la genealogía Black, por ningún motivo en especial, solo por que era el único lugar a su disposición, para despotricar en contra de Snivellus. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar la vista, un despeinado Harry se asomaba, el de cabello azulado sonrió y lo invito a pasar.

_ Siento que escucharas esto, pero te imaginas si yo hubiese muerto en vez de Bellatrix, tu te habrías quedado solo y con todo mundo ocultándote las cosas, sabes Harry… la información es poder y si queremos que nos ayudes a derrotar a es monstruo no podemos dejarte sin saber.

_Lo se Sirius y te lo agradezco.

_ Y no conformes con esto se les ocurre traer a ese traidor, por que créeme Prongsy estoy seguro que el no es de fiar…. Nunca lo ha sido, es un egoísta, envidioso y muchas cosas mas…

_ Bueno tal vez algo tenga de bueno ¿No?

_No te engañes Harry, ese no tiene nada de bueno.

_ ¿Por que lo odias?

_ ¡¿Odiarlo? No, yo lo desprecio, siempre será una serpiente rastrera desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

El menor se acerco hacia el tamiz de los Black y acaricio la mancha que quedaba sobre lo que había sido el lugar de Sirius, el adulto lo observo y sonriendo se acerco a el.

_ No es algo que me haya afectado…

_ ¿Sirius? … Si tu… si te borraron a ti, ¿también…

_ ¿Que pasa Harry?

_ Yo… cuando Snape me dio clases de oclumancia, hubo una ocasión en que él se veía mal, y ese día yo pude adentrarme en su mente y vi sus años de escuela.

_ Bueno Harry tu sabes que no éramos amigos.

_ Si, solo que… lo que vi…

0000000000000000

En verdad a veces sentía que a Dumbledore le agradaba sacarlo de quicio, traerlo a ese lugar donde sentía el odio palpable hacia él y que no hacia nada para evitarlo no ayudaba; ¿mas que podía hacer? si su paciencia era muy poca y nunca sintió la necesidad de justificarse ante nadie, sus pasos se dirigieron hasta la chimenea de la sala; necesitaba llegar a Hogwarts; una copa de vino, un sillón y la soledad para dejar salir el dolor de los recuerdos…

Los cruciatus golpeaban los cuerpos, los movimientos violentos y los gritos agónicos de ambos era la única muestra de que seguían vivos, pedazos de piel y sangre por todo el lugar, eran el resultado de los Diffindos, por que claro el Lord quería que los traidores sufrieran los mas posible antes de que la piadosa muerte llegara. Un Reducto y… Voldemort no dejo nada para velar a los esposos Malfoy…

El profesor se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar las arcadas, no es que antes no hubiese presenciado las torturas de ese demente, incluso las sufrió alguna vez; pero ellos eran sus amigos… los únicos que le quedaban. Se detuvo de una puerta de roble esta se abrió un poco y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación de Black y Potter… Era fácil juzgar a los demás desde una perspectiva Gryffindor, siempre rectos, siempre fieles y… para los demás para los malos ¿no había perdón o comprensión? Severus negó con la cabeza pensar en eso era inútil, patético y muy cursi. Deseaba que su ahijado sobreviviera y que se largara, a un lugar donde las culpas de sus padres y de él mismo no lo alcanzaran, no sabia si era cobardía o instinto de supervivencia, pero lo deseaba de veraz.

¿Era mucho pedir un futuro para Draco? Para él ya no había salvación y esperaba su muerte; no con resignación, pero si con realismo.

00000000000000000

Harry llegaba a su habitación se sentía culpable, Sirius luchando por que no le ocultaran nada y el se guardaba ese secreto, y pensar que ni siquiera era suyo, bien pudo haberlo dicho pero su honor no lo permitía. Se acostó y rememoro esas imágenes.

… Cuarto año, una broma mas -una humillación más, en opinión del chico de cabello negro-; su túnica rosa con motas moradas era esta vez, un encantamiento de Lucius y todo volvió a la normalidad, las risas de Black y Potter aun sonando a sus espaldas, últimamente no lo habían molestado; que se creyó que lo ignorarían hasta finales de año, que podía decir si él mismo seguía espiándolos, para acusarlos en caso de alguna fechoría.

0000000000000000000

En la sala común de Gryffindor, tres amigos -por que el cuarto estaba ausente- se planteaban una mejor estrategia para evitar a Snivellus, el hacerle bromas estaba bien, pero al final siempre salían con castigo cuando el grasiento se quejaba con los maestros.

_ Y si lo ignoráramos –dijo tímidamente Remus.

_ No Rem eso hace que nos persiga más, ¿alguna idea Sirius?

_ Mmm… no de hecho… tengo una cita chicos, nos vemos al rato, a ver si con la distracción me surge alguna idea.

Los otros dos rodaron los ojos, el moreno salió ignorando la molestia de sus amigos y camino por los pasillos para llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, una chica de esa casa era su cita de esa tarde. Una figura que venia de frente y absorto en un libro llamo su atención, un hechizo zancadilla y el chico cayo de frente , metiendo solo las manos, digamos que cierta curvilínea parte trasera llamo la atención de Sirius y es que en la posición tan graciosa que el otro cayo, esa porción sobresalía; sus pensamiento de adolecente hormonado le jugaron una mala pasada, pero su consiente lo trajo de regreso con una bofetada mental, un Rictusempra que paso rozándolo , le dio a conocer que su enemigo estaba de pie y dispuesto a la lucha, Sirius en un sorprendente movimiento se lanzo hacia Severus y lo ataco de forma muggle, la fuerza que llevaba fue suficiente para que el pelinegro cayera de nuevo pero esta vez con el Gry sobre el y sosteniéndolo de las manos, un forcejeo y una mordida en sus labios descoloco lo suficiente al Sly para que el otro se pusiera de pie y saliera de ese lugar; pues el castigo si los veían peleando se uniría a la ya de por si larga, lista de sanciones y detenciones.

Y ahí se encontraba la solución, si un beso -más bien mordida- había detenido al fiero Snivellus ¿que podría hacer algo mas intimo?

Esa noche de regreso con sus amigos Sirius les propuso el plan , ambos chicos inclusos Peter lo vieron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, los tres se negaron rotundamente pero al saber que el sacrificado seria el mismo Black; aceptaron algo renuentes. Sirius por su parte no tenia madera de mártir y eso de quitarse un acosador espía y… digamos… probar la carne Slytherin, entraban en la dosis perfecta de peligro que le gustaba.

00000000000000000

Severus por su parte ni se imaginaba lo que los merodeadores planeaban, vaya ni se lo sospechaba, por eso mismo los guiños de ojos y las sonrisa chulescas que siguieron por parte de Sirius le extrañaron, bueno solo un tiempo; después las ignoro, concluyendo que al fin había pasado… Black se había vuelto loco.

Y el año hubiese terminado excelente para Snape, si una semana después no fuera raptado por alguien en uno de los pasillos, solo veía las manos que lo apresaban con la suficiente fuerza par evitar que tomara su varita y es que ¿¡quien era atacado dentro de Hogwarts? Cuando lo metieron en una de las tanta aulas vacías con intenciones de… ¿¡Violarlo? En es instante se removió con todas sus fuerzas y con la rodilla alcanzo la parte sensible de su atacante.

_ ¡Dementores Snape! –jadeaba Sirius y se pregunto al perecer usar la capa invisible de James no había sido buena idea- So… lo… quería con… versar.

_ ¡Sabia que eras tu Black!, por que no me dejas en paz.

_ Es… pera

_ ¡Que te espera en Varón decapitado!

_ Una tregua Snivellus ¿eso no te interesa?

_ No cuando empiezas por insultarme.

_ Es la costumbre, y ahora con sinceridad a quien le conviene más esto.

_ A ti Gryffindor idiota, yo no te molesto, sin embargo tú gastas tu tiempo en preparar esas estúpidas bromas.

_ Bien, como sea, yo prometo no molestarte y tu dejas de espiarnos.

_ ¡Yo no los espió!

_ Aha ¿Aceptas?

_ No prometo nada.

El Gry se quedo tranquilo sabia que el Slytherin aceptaría, al fin y al cabo a quien dejarían de hacerle bromas…

Continuara.


	3. Estrechando lazos

3. Estrechando lazos.

La presencia alrededor de él, de Black ya era una constante y llego a tolerarlo como una molestia invariable; aprendiendo a ignorarla, Lucius se limitaba a alejarse de su amigo cuando ese león andaba merodeando, no quería salir inmiscuido cuando la paciencia de Severus llegara a su limite; por su parte los restante merodeadores agradecían que la ideota de Sirius hubiese funcionado, sus escapadas y travesuras ya no eran seguidas por el olfato rastreador de Snivellus.

0000000000000000000000

En la biblioteca, Sirius lanzaba pajaritas hacia la mesa de Severus, tratando de que este le prestara atención, cosa sumamente difícil tomando en cuenta, que este hacia los deberes de aritmencia, una mensajera hizo un aterrizaje desafortunado en la cabeza del Sly, James hizo un comentario jocoso va a ser difícil que con toda esa grasa logre salir de ahí consiguiendo que la risa de Sirius y Peter estallaran; Severus se levanto tan rápido a punto de hechizarlos, pero un regaño de Madame Prince, detuvo el duelo seguro que se avecinaba, Severus levanto todos sus libros y salió bufando de ahí, los merodeadores, fueron amonestados por Remus; Sirius dándose real cuenta de las posibles consecuencias de la broma, salió corriendo tras el pelinegro, seguramente perdería cualquier avance con Severus. Lo alcanzo al doblar uno de los pasillos y lo detuvo del brazo.

_ Vamos Severus, los hábitos no se olvidan, si quieres, me dejo hechizar, prometo no moverme… ¡Pero no abuses!

_ ¿No es una trampa?

_Mmmm no

El de ojos negros lo vio aun desconfiando de la actitud de Black, se acerco, y vio con algo de diversión como Sirius se encogió y cerraba las ojos, al escuchar la carcajada de Severus, Sirius abrió un ojo y al ver a su verdugo muy divertido, se tranquilizo y se irguió al ver esa escena sorprendente -ver reír a Severus- rio también, el león se acerco y con delicadeza para no asustar al otro, lo beso con finura, el beso fue unilateral hasta que Severus sobreponiéndose a sus miedos, correspondió. Se separaron y se miraron, Severus retomo su camino, no sin antes escuchar una sentencia del otro.

_ Ahora eres mi novio, tenlo en cuenta.

El rubor tiño las pálidas mejillas de Severus afortunadamente nadie lo vio, apresurando el paso llego hasta su sala común, ahí pensó en esa frase y negó con la cabeza, ese Black estaba muy loco.

000000000000000000

Sirius por su parte, caminaba muy conforme con su triunfo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, cero vigilancia y tener un manjar exótico, se pregunto… ¿A que sabrá la carne de serpiente? Ya lo probaría.

La primer semana que siguió al incidente, Severus le saco la vuelta a Black y ¡No era por miedo, no!, simple y sana precaución; las constantes bromas hacia él lo había dejado bien aleccionado, de no confiar en esos locos leones, de buenas a primeras no podían dejar las rencillas, Severus espero que al otro día Sirius se burlara de el junto con sus amigotes, pero al ver que este seguía con su rutina amigable, desecho lo de la burla ,explicándoselo muy fácilmente…. Sirius Black no dejaría que todo Hogwarts supiera que había besado a una serpiente; con ese pensamiento Severus prefirió ignorar a los merodeadores y por lo tanto, los enfrentamientos e insultos seguían.

Una encerrona, se necesito para que Severus bajara la guardia; claro que no fue fácil para el Gry encontrarlo y encararlo; pues Snape, era muy escurridizo.

_ ¡Snape!

_...

_ ¡No huyas!

_Yo no huyo, ¡¿Que quieres? –contesto el Sly, con la varita en ristre.

_Bájala. Trato de hablar contigo, si quisiera pelear no te andaría buscando.

_ Bien, ¡pero la tengo lista!

_Si, si,… Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo, y eso de andar buscando a mi novio por todo el castillo, no es agradable.

_Tu quedaste en algo, yo no

_ ¿¡Me estas rechazando?

_Mm –se alzo de hombros- tómalo como quieras.

_ ¿¡Que?¿¡Como? ¿¡Dementores?

El Gry se giro furioso despotricando, Severus lo vio, detenerse y girar, caminando hacia el a grandes zancadas.

_No confías en mi verdad –afirmaba Black-.

_Ni un poco.

_Bien, yo te demostrare…

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besar a Severus y largarse de ahí, el Sly, se toco los labios, sin entender absolutamente nada, cada estaba mas seguro que Black era un loco de atar.

00000000000000000000000000

Los días siguieron y un extraño rumor se corrió por todo el castillo Sirius Black el casanova de Hogwarts realizo un juramento de celibato, los cuchicheos y suspiros de parte de muchas féminas y uno que otro chico, se escuchaba por los pasillos, ya no tendrían la oportunidad de estar con ese monumento -el tiempo que durara ese compromiso-. Y a quien se suponía, debería importarle; ya que. Era el causante indirecto de tal tristeza -de chicos y chicas- se pavoneaba ignorando deliberadamente la supuesta muestra de fidelidad de Sirius: Severus Snape se concentraba en sus estudios creyendo que todo ese asunto no tenia que ver con el, otro encuentro con Black le confirmo lo equivocado que estaba.

_ Ahora ¿me crees?

_ Y yo que pensé que por fin te cansaste de andar de cama en cama.

_No me justifico pero soy un adolecente perfectamente normal, y mis hormonas funcionan cabalmente, que no lo quiera ocultar como otros es otra cosa.

_ Cada quien viva su vida como quiere, alguno somos mas selectivos.

_ ¿Y un Black no cumple con tus estándares?

_ Tal vez –Sirius se sintió triunfador de esa partida- un Black si, pero un Gryffindor… ¡no!

_ Lastima Snape, por que este León ya te escogió.

_ Idiota.

_ Si, yo también lo creo; pero que le vamos a hacer, uno no escoge quien le atrae.

_No lo decía po…

Esa ocasión, no hubo tanta resistencia, incluso sintió un poco de cooperación; después del beso siguieron mas, y caricias inocentes. Así fue como inició esa extraña relación.

El noviazgo algo bizarro entre ellos fue más tormentoso que amoroso, y no, no se trataban civilizadamente, sus enfrentamientos por ser de casas diferentes -aunque ya no tan acérrimos-, nunca se detuvieron. Las heridas de batalla las curaban entre ellos… el león lamia las heridas de su serpiente y esta se enroscaba en el cuerpo de león. Las caricias más que atrevidas de Sirius, aun eran detenidas por la inseguridad de Severus.

Para su tercer mes de noviazgo Severus se arreglo y salió en busca de su león, lo encontró vagabundeando con sus amigos y con una seña le indico, que deseaba verle, Sirius se despidió del resto de sus amigos y siguió disimuladamente a su serpiente, le vio entrar a la torre de astronomía y al seguirlo unos brazos lo rodearon y una boca ansiosa lamio su cuello, las manos de Severus lo guiaron al rinconcito donde una manta se encontraba , Snape se recostó llevándose consigo a Sirius, las ropas fueron retiradas despacio pues se iban reconociéndose con el tacto; el Gry beso la piel pálida del chico debajo de el y este respondió con la misma urgencia, como bien decía el león…Soy un adolecente normal…ambos lo eran. Los dedos expertos de Sirius lubricaban a Severus pero al parecer no seria suficiente, así que se separo de su amante y busco la varita para lanzar un encantamiento lubricante, ya considerándolo listo para recibirlo, se adentro con delicadeza y Severus se aferro a el, las bocas se enlazaron por un prolongado periodo de tiempo hasta que la urgencia provocó que el Gry se moviera, desde ese momento no se detuvieron hasta que por primera vez llegaron al orgasmo. Abrazados recuperaban el aliento, Sirius fue el primero en sentirse listo de nuevo y como seguía dentro de su novio reinicio las embestidas, Severus se animo ayudando con un movimiento de caderas. Toda la tarde de su aniversario no se les vio más.

00000000000000000000

A pesar de que ninguno, lo demostrara ambos se sentían muy bien juntos, su relación era secreta y los hacia sentir como cómplices, lo que empezó como una tregua se fue convirtiendo en un noviazgo en regla y su vida intima los unía mucho mas. Eso no quería decir que sus personalidades cambiaran y por lo tanto su espionaje y las bromas no se detuvieron, lo que ocasiono varias peleas, en honor a la verdad ambos buscaban pelear ya que las reconciliaciones eran muy apasionadas.

Uno de los puntos en que no coincidían, era el secreto de Lupin -Remus- Sirius nunca le diría nada Severus y este no se quedaría con la duda, es por eso que no hablaban abiertamente del tema para evitarse discusiones inútiles.

Una fisura puede ocasionar que todo colapse y eso incluye también las relaciones, siendo jóvenes no medimos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones…

En su habitación de Hogwarts, esos recuerdos solo llegaba a su obnubilado cerebro, que cansado de tanta tensión, recordaba sucesos como una película vieja con algunos faltantes, el dolor de perder a sus amigos y como enfrentar a su ahijado para informárselo; lo dejaron exhausto, maldecía cuando se sentía débil y esas memorias regresaban a atormentarlo, sus ojos se cerraron, el sueño llegaba de nuevo y Severus se dejo llevar.

Coincidencia o juego del universo, otra persona en Grimauld Place recordaba esos mismo años de escuela, sin entender como llegaron a odiarse tanto.

…El fastidio se sentía palpable en cada fibra de su ser, Snape no cambiaria y él estaba seguro que no soportaría mas, si bien se llego a enamorar un poco de su amante; no era suficiente como para soportar sus manías y defectos, entre ellos su eterno espionaje, ¿que mas le daba lo que hicieran sus amigos y él? si ya no era victima, Sirius estaba fastidiado y eso lo hacia irascible, Severus por su parte no media las consecuencias de sus comentarios sarcástico o hirientes, eso ocasiono la ultima discusión, la que duraba mas que otras, ambos se separaron demasiado molestos para buscar una reconciliación.

Un mes y seguían distanciados, siendo ambos orgullosos no darían su brazo a torcer, por eso fue todo un acontecimiento que Severus le enviara un mensaje pidiendo verlo y vamos que Sirius tenia una vena vengativa muy desarrollada y es por eso que se le ocurrió.

_ Tenemos que hablar Sirius, pero no aquí en…

_ Te veré mañana en la casa de los gritos; solo toca el nudo del sauce boxeador con una vara y encontraras la entrada.

Una broma y una lección que su ex novio no olvidaría, trato de convivir con serpientes y no lo consiguió no era su culpa que las cosas no funcionaran.

0000000000000000000000000

Severus miraba el techo de la enfermería, la voz de la amable madame Pomfrey, le llegaba lejana.

_ Ya que no dirás que paso jovencito, por lo menso descansa, eso te ayudara.

_ …

Ella decía que descansar le ayudaría ¿A que? ¿A olvidar?, no quería olvidar, ¡no debía olvidar!, el dolor, el sentimiento de traición, la perdida, eso ¿se podía curar con pociones o descanso? , Severus lo dudaba. La buena mujer se alejo lamentándose, la vida de ese joven ya nunca seria igual, cuando una semana antes Severus la visito, su seño se notaba inquieto pero feliz, ahora parecía muerto, sin vida...

La pesadilla lo hizo levantarse y gritar, ese único recuerdo era lo que el maldito mocoso Potter había visto, ese instante avivado por el dolor que estaba fresco, se cumplía otro aniversario, por eso odiaba a ese chico y se negó a enseñarle mas oclumancia, había violado su mente y su memoria mas preciada había sido hurtada.

Continuara.


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

Gracias por sus comentarios

Xonyaa11

Maru M. Cullen

4. Encuentros y desencuentros.

Draco tomaba una taza de te de menta, era lo único que retenía su estomago, la soledad se llevaba su hambre y todo lo demás, las noticias, desde la muerte de sus padres, ya no le importaban; estaba plenamente seguro que su padrino había muerto y se había quedado solo, abandonado a su suerte, ambos bandos querían su cabeza, no llevaba la marca oscura, por lo menos no permanente.

Para el rubio los días eran todos iguales sin nadie con quien hablar, juraba y perjuraba que se volvería loco mas adelante, el recurrir al suicidio no era opción, no cuando su familia había muerto para darle su libertad y su vida. Severus tenía mucho tiempo sin visitarlo y de la guerra… solo se imaginaba como iba, a pesar de tener más de un año en ese lugar juraba que el Lord aun vivía.

Unos sonidos en el bosque lo alertaron; busco instintivamente su varita, y espero, por lo menos pelearía con todo antes de dejarse capturar, rogaba por que fueran los buenos, por lo menos ellos no lo usarían de puta.

¡¿Sus ojos debían estarlo engañando o ya había enloquecido? Pues ahí, entre unos arboles estaba parado un mas que desaliñado ¡¿Harry Potter? ¿¡Que hacia el salvador del mundo mágico en esa tierra de nadie! El rubio se tallo los ojos, pero la alucinación no se desvaneció; al contrario comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la cabaña, Draco sintió miedo, pero la lucidez regreso a su cerebro, la cabaña era inmarcable así que no podían saber que se encontraba ahí, vio como el moreno se paraba moviendo la varita y escucho los hechizos pronunciados, su sonrisa sarcástica afloro.

Tal vez con un Appareo*, no era nada probable pero contaba con tener suerte, el pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, le sirvió mucho, alguien estaba ahí pues su Homenum Revelio, se lo indico ¿pero como descubrirlo y verlo? Y por enésima vez el mago moreno tuvo suerte, la casa apareció y un muy asustado Draco con ella, el rubio se recupero y lanzo un expelliarmus, que el león esquivo por poco, pero eso le dio la ventaja al rubio de escapar dentro de la casa, el moreno logro pasar las barreras y entro como bólido detrás del otro chico, los hechizo volaban, hasta que Harry grito.

_¡Basta Malfoy, no te hare daño!

_ ¡Ja! y yo te voy a creer Potter.

_ Mira, hablemos prometo que no te atacare.

_ Mm… ¡No!

Un veloz movimiento y el de ojos verdes logro atinarle a su rival con un Incarcero, y este no pudo protegerse, tirado en el suelo; con gritos y groserías Draco pretendía defenderse del Gryffindor, Harry se acerco y lanzo un Silencius.

_Así esta mejor, perdona mis modales, pero veré que hay de comer, digamos que vivir tanto tiempo viajando no nos da la posibilidad de manjares –el rubio gesticulaba, mas el otro lo ignoro Venga ya, que se dice de la hospitalidad Malfoy… Ya… que es ¿nula?

El moreno busco la cocina, miro la despensa y empezó a cocinar, en lo que dejaba friendo los huevos y el jamón, lanzo otro Inmarcable y regreso a cocinar, cuando se sentía satisfecho y con algo de sueño levito a Draco y lo dejo en el sillón; busco una recamara y entro a dormir, seguro que Hermione lo buscaría pero a veces el también necesitaba un descanso de ese viaje, durmió como un bendito sin preocuparse por su anfitrión, después de todo estaba atado bien seguro.

El rubio también durmió un poco estaba incomodo pero la tensión y el duelo lo fatigaron, al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre sus mejillas, despertó sobresaltado, el moreno sonrió y se sentó junto a el.

_Mira te voy a soltar pero no quiero juegos ¿Estamos?

Draco asintió y un finite incantatem, le devolvió la libertad de movimientos y su voz, Harry lo vio y se levanto para sentarse en el sillón individual.

_ Así que aquí es donde te escondieron, no digo que no sea seguro, pero no contaban con que yo te encontrara, bueno, mejor yo que aquel ¿no crees?

_ Prefiero que él me… torture, a soportar tu jodida presencia.

_No te engañes Malfoy yo sabía para que te quería -los ojos del rubio lo miraron recelosos- digamos que cuando esta muy molesto yo puedo ver lo que el ve. Siento lo de tus…

_ ¡No lo digas! ¡No te creo!

_ Ellos solo eran los padres de alguien, no merecían morir.

El rubio comenzó a llorar y Harry se conmovió, lo abrazo y este se aferro a el, se sentía tan solo, tan desamparado, que cualquier muestra de cariño la agradecía, estando solo ¿quien lo consolaba? Y Harry por su parte, estaba tan fatigado y desesperado con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, que también anhelaba el contacto humano… fuera de sus dos amigos.

…Esa noche aun desnudos y jadeando se rindieron a un pacifico sueño, uno que no sabía de muerte, guerras, ni nada fuera de ellos dos.

Al amanecer Harry levanto mas hechizos para que nadie encontrara al muchacho, mientras este lo miraba con tristeza.

_ Volveré, te lo prometo y si yo no…

_Te esperare a ti.

El amor es una cosa curiosa que puede nacer en las circunstancias mas adversas.

00000000000000000000

Sirius estaba a punto de cruciar a alguien, su ahijado estaba ahí afuera exponiendo el pellejo, y nadie sabia por que, unas cuantas notas no eran suficientes el quería constatar que estaba a salvo, la invasión a Gringotts, era la ultima noticia y sin embargo el no estaba conforme, busco y busco una manera segura para contactarse con Harry pero no hallaba ninguna.

0000000000000000000000

…La ultima batalla, muchas vidas se perdieron, pero miles más se salvaron, Sirius agradeció que Remus y el fueran de los últimos, era un mal menor que, Snape era de los que habían sobrevivido, en San Mungo y grave por el veneno de Nagini, pero… vivo.

Harry había vencido, pero estaba muy débil y por lo tanto en coma inducido, las visitas eran restringidas pero Sirius siendo su pariente mas cercano, permanecía con el, le platicaba, le leía y le contaba hasta chistes.

0000000000000000000000

Los juicios y condenas iniciaron, junto con las condecoraciones, Snape, al parecer obtendría la Orden de Merlín Primera clase por su trabajo como espía, antes de que Harry colapsara pidió que lo reconocieran, mas el austero Profesor rechazo tal honor, no se consideraba digno, poco después de que le dieran de alta -dos semanas antes que a Harry-, se desapareció sin dejar rastro.

0000000000000000000000

En la cabaña en el bosque, un rubio tomaba el sol, sus instintos y la desaparición de la horrible marca se lo habían confirmado, Voldemort estaba muerto y por eso, estaba muy quitado de la pena refrescándose en una poltrona, que había convocado, tarareaba una nana muy alegre. La figura vestida de negro no le sorprendió y le alegro si cabe mucho mas, su padrino estaba vivo y venia por el. El profesor, camino con lentitud y abrió la boca asombrado.

_ ¡¿Que significa esto Draco?

_ Pues tu que crees padrino.

_ ¿¡Como? ¿¡Cuando? ¿¡Quien?

_ Mm, con mucho amor, hace casi siete meses y… Harry Potter… en ese orden.

La quijada de Severus casi se caía, la desfachatez de su Dragón no conocía límites, estaba a punto de nalguear a ese mocoso, calenturiento, descuidado y ton… Los ojitos llenos de felicidad y ese vientre hinchado, le recordaron que el también fue un mocoso, calenturiento, descuidado y tonto, tomo su ahijado, y lo abrazo.

_ Tu no, mi pequeño tu no… yo te protegeré.

El rubio correspondió el abrazo y consoló a su padrino. Esa tarde por primera vez una historia única y triste fue contada y escuchada por alguien, era hora de que alguien llorara como se debía, a ese ángel.

0000000000000000000

Draco preparaba sus cosas partirían pasado mañana a Francia, Severus haría pociones para el hospital mágico y Draco esperaría a que naciera el bebé para terminar sus estudios, en Beauxbatons lo aceptarían después de todo era un doncel.

00000000000000000000

Harry se recuperaba en San Mungo, pero todos lo notaban inquieto, su padrino lo calmo asegurándole que ya no había nada de que preocuparse, el moreno lo vio un instante y contesto.

_ Draco me esta esperando.

La declaración fue como una bomba, los gritos y discusiones no se hicieron esperar, el moreno defendió su opinión y su derecho a hacer su vida con quien quisiera.

_ ¡Las serpientes no son de fiar Harry, saldrás herido!

_ No Sirius, no son serpientes o leones todos somos personas y merecemos el mismo respeto.

_ No quiero que te lastimen.

_ Sirius, Draco no me lastimaría, lo que temo es lastimarlo yo a el.

_ ¡Tu no harías algo así!

_ ¿Y tu Sirius?

_ De que hablas pequeño Prongs

_ La broma de la casa de los gritos…

_ Eso fue solo una broma, y tu padre salvo a Snivellus, aun así nos odio el muy…

_ Su hija murió…

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuál hija?

_ El esperaba un bebé, mi padre lo salvo pero el golpe mato a su hija.

00000000000000000000

Un zapatito, el par del que fuera traslador, era su mas sagrada posesión, lo guardo en su maleta y la cerro, Aun recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando Madame Ponfrey se lo informo, la alegría supero, el miedo y la incertidumbre, tal vez Sirius no lo aceptaría, pero su hijo lo tendría a el, para protegerlo y criarlo, era mejor educar solo a su bebé, que con una pareja que no los quisiera, Severus sabia por propia experiencia que no era sano crecer en un hogar así. Y de pronto por una broma perdió todo, a su hijo no nato -hija según Madame Pomfrey-, y la posibilidad de dar vida; todo se fue como agua entre las manos, y le pedían que agradeciera, ¡no cuando le arrebataron toda posibilidad de ser feliz! A Eileen le negaron la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol… de vivir, su único pecado fue crecer en el vientre de alguien poco agradable; un accidente; si, no lo negaba, pero un accidente que se pudo evitar. La voz de Draco lo trajo de regreso de ese pozo de amargura.

_Padrino, la cena esta lista.

_ Si Dragón ya voy.

0000000000000000000000

En Grimauld Place Sirius miraba absorto, el tapiz familiar. Su madre debió saberlo, pero que esperaba ¡ella nunca se lo diría!, sus ojos se mostraban enrojecidos, el pudo tener una hija, ¡No, el tuvo una hija! Y su imprudencia la había matado, ¿y aun se preguntaba por que Severus no le perdono la bromita? ¡Por merlín! Si el mismo no se lo perdonaría nunca, de que servía llorar hasta quedarse seco, eso no le devolvería la felicidad.

0000000000000000000000

Las protecciones sonaron como locas, Severus acostumbrado a actuar rápido corrió con la varita lista, al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña , vio a un Potter, bastante desmejorado pero muy sonriente, el mago bajo las barreras y el de ojos verdes entro muy campante.

_ Buenos días Profesor.

_ Ya no soy su Profesor, Potter… ¿Que lo trae por…

_¡Potter!

_ ¡¿Draco estas…?¡ ¡Es genial!

_ ¡Estaba esperándote desde hace días!… león atolondrado

_Buenos días Draco, si gracias estoy bien, si ganamos la guerra.

_ Tu sabes, que estaba preo… entra ya – se giro hacia Severus- Padrino e... bueno…

_ Si Dragón hablare con ustedes adentro.

Harry trago saliva, esa era la famosa platica con los padres, y aun peor con un padrino sobreprotector y ex mortifago; cielos esperaba sobrevivir, para conocer a su hijo.

_ Y bien señor Potter, podría explicarme por amor a Merlín, como sucedió esto –señalando aun embarazado Draco-.

_Pues profesor, no quiere que le explique como, usted debe saber…

_ ¡Dioses! , eso no, como es que creyendo que mi ahijado estaba a salvo y protegido regreso después de unos meses y lo encuentro ¡Así!

_ Bueno, pues ¡¿lo encontré?

_ No me diga, mire si eso se nota.

_ Padrino…

_ No Dragón, este jovencito tiene que responder.

_ Y lo hare Señor, ya he aceptado entrar los Aurores y mientras, trabajare para que no le falte nada a mi familia.

_ Sabe que este jovencito esta acostumbrado a lo mejor, y muy caro.

_ El tendrá que aceptar lo que yo le de, ya no somos lo mismos de antes de la guerra.

_ Padrino; ambos lucharemos para salir adelante.

Severus los miro, los que tenia enfrente ya no eran niños , eran hombres sobrevivientes de una guerra, no seria fácil pero lo importante es que ambos se veían dispuestos a luchar hombro a hombro, que mas podía hacer él, mas que apoyarlos.

_ Bien… ¡Pero no le quitare los ojos de encima Potter!

_ ¡Padrino!

Con esa nueva adquisición leonina en la familia, los planes cambiaron y Severus junto con Draco se quedarían en Londres. No seria tan fácil lo sabían, los rumores, prejuicios y rencores; estarían a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Severus considero que una prueba como esa les haría muy bien a los jóvenes, si la superaban nada los separaría y si no… por lo menos lo intentaron y ese bebé tendría una posibilidad de ser feliz.

Continara.

*Aparición en latín, como un aperio.


	5. Inicios

5. Inicios.

Los conocidos de Harry a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su decisión no tuvieron opción, después de todo el moreno no aceptaba críticas hacia su familia. Su boda fue una ceremonia muy íntima. Severus decidió que lo mas sano era no dar pie a algún atentado, si bien el menor de los Malfoy no participo activamente en la guerra; era de la misma generación de muchos de sus compañeros que si.

Los jóvenes compraron una casa cerca de Saint Ottery Catchpole, no era muy grande pero cubría sus necesidades, ellos mismos con ayuda de Severus y unos renuentes Hermione y Ron la arreglaron hasta hacerla habitable. Algunos elfos -sobrevivientes de la toma de la Mansión por Voldemort y de la expropiación por el Ministerio- llegaron ahí siguiendo el rastro del ultimo de los Malfoy, Draco al verlos se alegro; pero no duro ese sentimiento; de hecho no podían mantener a tantos elfos -cinco en total- con trabajos su economía alcanzaría para lo elemental; Harry optó por repartirlos, uno: Tevie el mas anciano, se iría con Severus, una pareja que esperaba un hijo – no estando los amos, no había a quien pedir permiso y decidieron tenerlo- Titu la elfa y Tone el elfo, a ellos Hermione los llevaría a Hogwarts, ya que en ese lugar tendrían los cuidados que Titu necesitaba y por ultimo Canny la elfa que había sido comprada para Draco cuando Narcissa lo esperaba -Según la tradición Malfoy, cada nuevo integrante de la familia recibía un elfo que quedaría totalmente a sus ordenes-. Esta criatura no quería por ningún motivo dejar a su amo por lo tanto fue la única que se quedo con los recién casados; después de todo Canny protegería a Draco; como Kesy y Ruce: elfos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Lucius y Narcissa respectivamente, murieron defendiendo a sus amos, los dos elfos; fueron la única oposición que el Lord encontró para deshacerse del matrimonio Malfoy. Irónicamente los magos sangre pura y los humildes elfos murieron juntos. Severus fue el único que supo esa historia y era una más, que llevarían en sus pesadillas, como todos esos años viendo y viviendo los horrores con el maniático de Voldemort, un precio bajo para ver feliz a esos chicos, que sin querer se convirtieron en sus familia, a pesar de que con ninguno de los dos tenia lazos sanguíneos; mirándolos trabajar preparando su hogar e iniciando un matrimonio, tenia esperanzas de que algún día el también podría tener a alguien a su lado, una sonrisa sarcástica afloro en los pálidos labios; imaginándose con su pareja ambos ya de cabello blanco y con bastón. Si, el no era muy halagüeño en encontrar a alguien antes de llegar a cierta edad. Eso no lo deprimía por lo menos seria abuelo postizo y eso lo alegraba -aunque no lo demostrara-.

Estaba orgulloso de su ahijado pues; Draco demostró su habilidad para la economía, amueblando la casa con el mínimo de galeones y con los pocos ahorros que les quedaban a ambos –Harry y él-, pagaron su estancia en San Mungo para el parto y habilitaron la habitación de su primogénito.

00000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black no era de los hombres que se quedaba a holgazanear si tenia una vida que arreglar y mas siendo la propia; a pesar de que la primer reacción a los acontecimientos -que ahora conocía- fue vivir su duelo en etapas, la primera negación, la cual supero haciendo un encantamiento muy antiguo –que encontró en uno de los libros de la biblioteca- el cual revelo que después de la mancha –que había sido su retrato- se notaba una línea que seguía debajo, pero que se cortaba abruptamente, a pesar de que el hechizo dejo ver, por solo unos instantes las cosas. Fue suficiente para que Sirius corroborara que de verdad hubo una vida engendrada por el. El segundo paso fue un arranque de ira destructiva, si Grimauld Place no era muy habitable; con el paso del huracán Sirius quedo hecha añicos, Kreacher se golpeo varias veces por permitir que la casa de su ama fuera atacada tan vandálicamente, Sirius necesito la visita de un preocupado Remus; quien lo acompaño hasta que el cansancio y las malpasadas lo dejaran exhausto y desmayado, los muebles con un reparo quedaban pero la psiquis del moreno necesitaba mas que un hechizo para repararla, Harry llego por esos días llamado por Remus y entre los dos lograron que el animago comiera algo y descansara, la poción sin sueños que le dieron en el té; fue lo mas apropiado; Harry le conto todo lo que sabia al licántropo y este se lamento aun mas por su condición.

_ ¡Es mi culpa!

_ ¡No lo es Remus! Tu no sabias nada. Además… de todo este lio tú eres el más inocente.

_ Pero…

_ ¡No! lo que menos necesito ahora es otro de mis seres queridos lastimados por que… yo no pude mantener la boca cerrada.

_ Fue mejor así cachorro, si tu no hubieras visto ese recuerdo, Snape jamás habría dicho nada… y no lo culpo, ahora que tengo a Teddy siento que no quiero compartirlo con nadie, supongo que esos recuerdos a pesar de ser los mas dolorosos que tiene, son a la vez, los mas preciado para él.

_ Si; él se enojo mucho cuando le dije que Sirius sabia, pero mi Dragón me ayudo a calmarlo.

_ ¡¿Harry el sabe… que yo… -decía un desmejorado Sirius de cabello gris, recargado en el dintel de la puerta.

_¡¿Sirius? –el grito salió de las bocas de ambos hombres en la sala, cuando el cuerpo del animago resbalo cayendo al suelo como fardo.

Entre ambos lo levitaron y llevaron hacia su habitación para recostarlo, un preocupado Lupin miro la frente de su amigo que sangraba, al parecer se había golpeado con el marco al resbalar, un Episkey la sangre se detuvo y la herida se cerro, el rubio lo aprendió de su esposa y lo manejaba a la perfección para curar sus propias heridas, Harry lo miro y comenzó a llorar el ex profesor abrazo al muchacho.

_ ¡Esta sufriendo!

_ Lo se cachorro.

_ ¡¿Con que hechizo sana, un corazón roto?

_ No lo hay, necesita nuestro apoyo Harry… hay que ser fuertes.

_ Si.

Con una noche en vela y con el consejo de sus respectivas parejas; ambos optaron por internar al ultimo Black en San Mungo, ahí podrían cuidarlo. Con terapias y ayuda psicológica el animago saldría adelante. Al día siguiente Sirius fue trasladado al ala de terapia, las visitas fueron restringidas para el paciente por lo menos por un par de días en lo que se le atendía su desnutrición y toda la descompensación que eso conllevaba, Remus y Harry aprovecharon esos días para atender sus pendientes ya que cuando Sirius los necesitara los dos estarían con él de tiempo completo

Draco le invento a Severus un campamento obligatorio de la academia, al cual Harry tendría que asistir, ya que el pocionista no estaba muy contento que el moreno dejara solo a su ahijado, cuando le faltaba un mes para dar a luz.

0000000000000000000000000

Severus haciendo un gran intento de adaptarse a su nueva existencia pacifica, decidió comprar una casa -pequeña- en el Valle de Godric, lo convenientemente cerca de donde residía el matrimonio Potter Malfoy, así cuando le apetecía visitaba a su ahijado, sin ser una constante molestia. Otras veces sus fantasmas lo mantenían encerrado y recordando el pasado, sin embargo no era algo que le contaría a su embarazado ahijado quien no necesitaba esa carga.

Continuara.


	6. Estrellas

6. Estrellas.

Siendo un genio en pociones, San Mungo no tardo en llamarlo para que colaborara en la preparación y mejoramiento de las pociones y Severus que no se sentía con valor de regresar a Hogwarts -por la falta que le haría su amigo y mentor- acepto la oferta del hospital mágico, y cuando Tevie termino el acondicionamiento de su casa se trasladaron. Dos días después Severus Snape se reportaba en San Mungo como director en jefe de pociones, digamos que los más alegres de su integración a las filas fueron los del tercer piso –Envenenamiento provocados por pociones y plantas-. A quien se le haría mucho mas fácil su trabajo con una eminencia como él, Severus se negó rotundamente a usar bata verde, claro que a quien le importaba como iba vestido, si las pociones que realizaba era cien por ciento eficaces, y un muy agradecido Hugh de Cleves -jefe de dicho departamento- que no encontrando una manera mejor de agradar a Severus; lo invitaba a almorzar todos los días, ¿Obsesivo? No, solo que Severus nunca aceptaba, y el castaño creía que con tanta insistencia tal vez el pocionista se rendiría tarde o temprano. Por su parte Severus consideraba esas invitaciones fuera de lugar; pues el siendo un trabajador dedicado, no tenía tiempo para hacer amistades ni andar socializando.

Esa tarde de domingo tomado té con Draco en ausencia del esposo de este, le comentaba los pormenores de su trabajo, el rubio a falta de cotilleo; lo presiono para que le confesara de la insistencia del jefe de envenenamientos.

_ ¿Y que pero le pones Severus?

_ ¿¡Pero de que hablas muchacho?

_ No creo que te invite solo por gratitud, yo creo que…

_ Que tu próximo parto te termino de aflojar algún tornillo, y vez cosas donde no las hay.

_ ¡Oye!

_ No, Draco ni yo estoy buscando una relación ni creo que ese chico tampoco.

_ ¿Chico? ¿Que tan joven es?

_… Como diez años menor que yo.

_ Bueno los magos somos muy longevos.

_ No insistas Dragón, por que no aceptas que aun no creo poder convivir con alguien.

_ Mira padrino, te quiero y sabes que de este bebé serás como su…

_ ¡No lo digas!

_Tío… pero yo quiero que tu rehagas tu vida, no ambiciono un niñero de tiempo completo, Canny se enfadaría si le arrebatas su lugar.

_ Draco…

_ Piénsalo… -el rubio puso una carita de cachorro- Por favor…

Como le decía a su ahijado que era muy cercano el terror que había pasado; el dolor de las muertes, las pesadillas que lo despertaban gritando; ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio aceptaría a alguien tan dañado como él? Un sorbo a su té y una sonrisa fueron suficientes para aplacar la insistencia del rubio.

00000000000000000000000

En una habitación de San Mungo otro hombre luchaba contra sus demonios, un joven de ojos verdes conversaba con un silencioso Sirius, y le mostraba fotos mágicas de su boda.

_ Mira este hombre… pachoncito -la palabra mas inofensiva que encontró para describir a su Draco- se como hasta tres rebanadas de tarta de frambuesa en el desayuno y ya le dijo el medimago que no debe hacerlo pero no le hace mucho caso.

Cualquiera pensaría que era cruel que Harry le hablara y mostrara fotos de su embarazado esposo a Sirius, pero esa había sido la única petición del animago en el tiempo que llevaba internado en San Mungo y la única sonrisa que le veía a lo largo del día era cuando El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció le hablaba de su pareja y futuro hijo. Lo medimagos probaron con todo; desde pociones antidepresivas hasta encantamientos Estimulantes y nada funcionaba tan bien; como la locuaz plática de Harry Potter. El moreno tomo la enflaquecida mano de su padrino.

_ Quiero que formes parte de la vida de mis hijos -serian dos- recupérate por favor- el moreno se aferro a su padrino y sollozo- te necesito.

_…Shh… Prongsy…

El niño de oro se levanto y retuvo el llanto, el animago le limpio las lagrimas, era doloroso ver a su cachorro de esa manera pero ¿que podía hacer? no tenia ánimos de vivir, sentía que su vida era una larga cadena de sucesos que lo llevaban a su propia autodestrucción. El animago no lo sabía pero Azkaban también lo había dejado marcado. Una enfermera entro para llevar a Sirius a su terapia con el Psicomago Blair y Harry lo vio partir deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padrino regresara al hombre alegre que antes era.

000000000000000000000000

En la cafetería de San Mungo Severus escuchaba a su platicador acompañante, era el segundo día que almorzaban juntos y Hugh demostraba su animo contando anécdotas de como varios chicos eran atendidos en San Valentine, por una poción de amor caducada o mal hecha y lo gracioso es que los preocupados samaritanos que los llevaban a urgencias, eran los mismos que se le habían dado. Por su parte a Severus no le parecía gracioso; de hecho le recordaba que en Hogwarts pasaba lo mismo y el era el encargado de sanar a los envenenados. Mas que hacer si el hombre frente a él hacia su esfuerzo por agradarle y… Draco le advirtió que si no hacia un esfuerzo por convivir con sus compañeros… ¡No lo dejaría estar presente en su parto!... ¡Condenado mocoso!

El hombre castaño y de ojos azules miro al ex profesor; unas líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos -que no se ocupo en cubrir con un Glamour-, acentuaban el halo de misterio en esa persona; dudaba que Snape le interesara demasiado su apariencia, por eso le gustaba; por lo natural que resultaba, realmente era un hombre muy deseable y siendo un héroe de guerra lo hacia mas que buen prospecto, la mano del Medimago se acerco a la cara de Severus y en un inesperado gesto acaricio la blanca tez, Snape se asombro; pero su orgullo y nervios templados le impidieron salir huyendo cuando a la mano le siguió una boca que busco la propia, un beso, roce delicado. Esos ojos azules mirándolo con ¡¿Admiración? Fue demasiado y Severus se levanto de un rápido movimiento, mas el otro cuando logro reaccionar lo siguió y lo detuvo.

_ No se cuales sean tus temores pero… ¿Por qué no enfrentarlos juntos?

_ No sabes ni…

_ Se que no tengo idea de lo que pasaste, pero no eres el único que sobrevivió a una guerra.

_ Si, y dime… ¡¿tu viste como torturaban a tus amigos hasta la muerte y ni siquiera el consuelo de enterrar sus restos te dieron…? ¡Por que no dejaron nada que enterrar!

_...

_ Lo sabía. Y eso solo es la punta de iceberg.

_ Solo déjame llevarte con alguien, te juro que si no te interesa no insistiré mas… Severus.

_ No soy uno de sus pacientes de Cleves, no hay antídoto para las vivencias.

_ Por favor…

_ No.

Hugh de Cleves iba a insistir cuando uno de los enfermeros llego hasta ellos.

_ Señor. Lo llaman en urgencias, su ahijado…

Severus corrió hasta el elevador que lo llevaría a la sala de partos, llego jadeando y un nervioso Ron Weasley agito la mano para que fuera hasta donde Granger y él esperaban, Severus entro para que esterilizarse y asistir en el parto; no en vano había aceptado la desastrosa cita ¡el merecía estar ahí ¡ Los medimagos lo vieron pero no les asombro, se acerco a su ahijado que estaba sudando y mordiéndose los labios en un intento muy Malfoy de no gritar, Harry tomaba su mano como si fueran a quitárselo en cualquier momento, ambos chicos lo vieron acercarse.

_ Vamos Dragón un esfuerzo mas y tendremos a esos Slytherin aquí.

_ ¡Oiga!... Podrían ser…

_ Si claro Potter, tenga fe.

La risa diáfana de Draco, le indico a Harry que Severus solo intentaba aligerarle el trabajo de parto a su rubio.

_ En fin… ya mimare a dos serpientes más.

La voz del jefe de la cirugía indicándole a Draco que era hora de pujar con más fuerza, los trajo a tierra. Con esos hombres que lo aferraban de ambas manos apoyándolo. Draco hizo su último esfuerzo y un llanto se escucho por toda la habitación, los potentes pulmones pertenecían a Etamin* Albus el primogénito; con una diferencia de dos minutos y cuarenta segundos le seguía Aldhibain* James, varones de cabello rubio revuelto, de ojos no definidos pero que se acercaba a verdes, piel pálida y con tres y dos ochocientos kilos de peso respectivamente, llegaban al mundo para alegría de sus padres, padrinos y amigos de sus padres.

Fueron llevados a los cuneros para que Draco descansara, y se preparara la cuna en su habitación -por petición de su padre-. Severus estuvo un rato con los padres primerizos y el resto del trio dorado, pero cuando unos tímidos Weasley llegaron para conocer a los retoños de su hijo adoptivo, el ex profesor huyo del barullo, le aturdía tanta disculpa, abrazos y lagrimas, se compadecía de su Dragón que no podía moverse y soportaría esas escenas cursis.

00000000000000000000

Esa noche y contrario a lo que Severus pensaba las pesadillas se recrudecieron; ahora con el matrimonio Malfoy acusándolo de robar una felicidad que les pertenecía, los gritos de las victimas de tortura del Lord lo ensordecían más que de costumbre; se levanto agarrándose el vientre por un dolor que para cualquiera seria imaginario, pero que para Severus significaba la ausencia de su hija y de cualquier intento de dar vida. Cambiándose de inmediato dejo un mensaje a Tevie -para que llamara a Hugh- se dirigió hacia San Mungo. La vida en su infinito recorrer ve nacer muchas estrellas y muchas mas… apagarse.

Etamin la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Dragón

Aldhibain la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación del Dragón

Continuara.


	7. Rompecabezas

7. Rompecabezas.

Hugh de Cleves aun medio dormido esperaba afuera del consultorio de su amigo, a quien le pidió consejo en la madrugada; la puerta se abrió y el Psicomago salió.

_ Sera mejor que lo lleves hasta su casa a dormir, necesita mucho descanso.

_ Espero que no tenga las protecciones de su casa activadas.

_ Conociendo su antigua vida, lo dudo.

_ En ese caso es mejor dejarlo aquí en una de las habitaciones.

_ Solo esta noche estará bien, por la mañana que se vaya.

_ ¡¿Oye lo estas corriendo?

_ Claro que no, pero lo que menos necesita es ver a la gente que tenemos internada aquí, la mayoría tiene traumas por la guerra, y recordar eso es lo que menos necesita tu amigo.

_ ¡Oh bien!, vendré yo por el, su ahijado aun esta en la sexta planta sale hasta mañana.

_ ¡Su ahijado dio a luz?

_ Si hoy, no; espera… ¿que hora es? -convoco el reloj con su varita-, fue ayer.

_ Eso explica muchas cosas.

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ No, ni lo intentes es secreto profesional y no te lo voy a decir.

_… Si me muero y ando penando por que no me lo dijiste te vendré a molestar a ti.

_ No me importa, no te lo diré.

_ Bien te veré mañana.

El medimago camino por los pasillos silencioso lugar; la vida de Severus era un enigma para el, y eso le molestaba, no ser de suficiente ayuda para el hombre, sonrió socarronamente ¿Quién lo diría? Hugo de Cleves deseando ser el héroe de un auténtico héroe de guerra, resultaba bastante irónico.

00000000000000000000000

Johan Blair tomo su taza de café y se encamino a su oficina, Severus estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones y el Psicomago opto por dejar que la poción sin sueños hiciera el trabajo, ese paciente necesitaba descanso físico pero sobre todo espiritual, y las coincidencias de la vida; sabia quien era el otro afectado de los sucesos del pasado tormentoso de esos amantes. Paso por la habitación 678 y miro hacia el paciente que dormía tranquilo quiso engañarse por un minuto pero no pudo, el señor Black dormía también con la ayuda de pociones. Blair se congratulo por su afortunada suerte, el podrían atender a ambos hombres y sabiendo que eran las dos caras de una moneda, el que salieran adelante seria mucho mas rápido, ahora tenia todas las piezas del rompecabezas unidas; faltaba el final y Blair deseo que fuera uno feliz, Con los años de guerra se había vuelto crédulo se regaño el medimago.

00000000000000000000000000

Severus se despertó desubicado; al enfocar la vista no noto nada conocido, esa no era su casa y mucho menos su habitación, inhalo y trato de que su cerebro recordara lo ultimo que sucedió, las pesadillas, San Mungo, el Psicomago Blair; recordaba todo, se recostó de nuevo pero no podía dormir, seguramente usaron alguna poción en el, Snape pensó que a veces no era conveniente ser un experto en ellas; pues al probarlas para mejorarlas ya no surtían el mismo efecto en su persona, se levanto y tomo una bata que estaba en la silla; se la puso y salió a caminar , supuso que eso haría que el sueño regresara o por lo menos le calmaría los nervios.

00000000000000000000000

En la sala de natalidad, Draco dormía tranquilo sabiendo que Harry velaba su sueño y el de sus hijos, el moreno contemplaba a Aldhibain quien no dormía, demasiado entretenido en las muecas que su padre hacia para él, el bebé se movió inquieto y Harry temiendo que llorara y despertara a su papi y a su hermano lo llevo fuera de la habitación; ¡A quien engañaba! Quería mostrárselo a Sirius y conociendo a Draco no estaría muy de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, no por que le molestara, si no por que pensaba que seria bueno que chantajearan al animago con eso; para que se recuperara. _ Mira Harry si le dices que los niños no puede ir a esa parte de San Mungo, tal vez eso le ayudaría a querer salir mas pronto y haría todo lo posible por recuperarse. al principio al moreno le pareció buena idea, pero entre mas lo analizaba mas culpable se sentía, por privar de esa alegría a su padrino y no es que su esposo no lo entendiera… ¡Esperen no lo entendía! Draco tenia a su padrino consigo, incluso disfruto de su embarazo, en cambio Sirius no pudo hacerlo, así que se convenció que llevarle a Aldhibain -para Harry solo James- era una muy buena idea. Camino hablando con James y este le escuchaba, un bostezo salió de la pequeña boquita.

_ No me traiciones, estabas la mar de divertido en el cuarto y ahora que debes estar despierto para que mi padrino te vea, tienes mucho sueño -El niño, hizo un puchero que presagiaba llanto- Bien, bien no te pongas así, duérmete si quieres, pero me las debes.

Recorrió la última distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la habitación de Sirius. Cuando doblando el pasillo vio una aparición, se quedo inmóvil no sabiendo si esconderse o correr por su vida, ahí caminando y mirándolo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en el bulto que llevaba en brazos, estaba… Severus Snape.

Harry trago saliva, no podía creer el cambio de su suerte, una vez que se le ocurría sacar a uno de sus hijos creyendo que nadie se enteraría y se topaba con mama gallina, perdón con Snape, no había salida sabia que le tocaría reprimenda segura y el dichoso discurso. Severus miro al atolondrado y joven padre, al reaccionar corrió hacia él.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen algo los niños? ¿Draco esta bien? ¿Buscas un medimago?

El moreno pensó en mentir pero ¿por que hacerlo? si el hombre frente a el no o entendía no pensaba mendigar por que le dejaran cuidar a sus hijos como bien le parecía, luego se regaño Severus solo se preocupaba por ellos, incluso por él desde que era el esposo de Draco; no era justo que le mintiera; era mejor enfrentarlo pero con respeto.

_ Calmase Severus, todos estamos bien es solo…

_ ¿¡Entonces que dementores hace con ese bebé, paseándose en un hospital donde hay tantas enfermedades contagiosas?

_... –el tratarlo con respeto no funciono, ni modo se dijo Harry- Lo traigo a que mi padrino lo conozca, a pesar de lo que crean también merece ser parte de su vida.

Severus lo vio con incredulidad y luego masajeándose las sienes le contesto.

_ La red flu esta para el otro lado Potter y no creo que lo dejen sacar a ese crio solo por ser su hijo, no hasta que lo den de alta junto con su hermano y Draco – el chico de oro bufo, a veces Severus lo sacaba de su casillas.

_ Sirius esta ahí –señalo la habitación 678, Harry al ver que Severus no se movía por la sorpresa -que le dio conocer la noticia de que Paddy estaba ahí- lo rodeo y camino con su bultito de felicidad hacia la habitación, a pesar de no girarse siguió dirigiéndose a Severus- él esta internado aquí desde hace un mes.

Continuara.


	8. Perdón

8. Perdón

El ex profesor se recompuso y camino detrás de Harry, lo vio entrar a la habitación y se acerco con sigilo para asomarse en la ventanilla de la puerta, un demacrado merodeador, dormía sin hacer ningún movimiento –el pocionista dedujo que también le hacían tomar la poción Dormir sin sueños-, Severus vio como Harry se acercaba con cuidado y removía a su padrino, Snape negó y entro a la habitación.

_ Potter aunque lo tire de la cama no despertara, le dieron pociones para dormir.

_ ¿Como…?

_ Es por lógica; al parecer uno de los tratamiento en este lugar, es sedarnos para roncar como piedras.

_ Ya, entonces no tiene sentido que haya traído a James

_ No.

_ Bueno… entonces… volveré después.

_ Espera… veré que puedo hacer; iré a mi oficina.

_ ¡¿De verdad?

_ La fuga con su hijo será infructífera si no hago nada.

_ Por lo menos lo Intente.

_...

El ex profesor camino hacia su oficina y al entrar busco un antídoto para la poción sin sueños, al estar buscando, pensó que ¿como habían cambiado las cosas como para que ayudara a esa persona non grata para él?, Pero los tiempos avanzaban y si quería vivir tranquilamente también tenia que volver la hoja y adaptarse a lo que venia. Tomo un frasco con liquido color rosado y salió hacia la habitación de Black, antes de llegar se desvió para ver a su ahijado, Draco y Etamin dormían plácidamente, al parecer cada uno de los niños se parecía a uno de sus progenitores, el activo Aldhibain James era una replica de los tremendos Potter y Etamin Albus un educado y tranquilo niño como buen Malfoy. Seguramente sus caracteres chocarían sin remedio… pero como bien les había enseñado la historia; no podrían estar el uno sin el otro. El pelinegro coloco a Etamin junto a su papi y los cobijo a ambos, se irguió y salió silenciosamente, Llego a la habitación y Potter conversaba con su despierto hijo, el niño lo miraba muy entretenido, el moreno al oírlo entrar se levanto de inmediato y sonrió.

_ ¿Lo consiguió?

El ex profesor bufo y entrego la botellita a Harry, esto no sabia si agarrarlo o darle al bebé, Severus se desespero y el mismo camino hasta el hombre durmiente, se inclino y con cuidado vertió una gota en la entreabierta boca de Sirius, mas su pulso que en años de espía nunca había temblado… lo hizo, ya que al ver de cerca al merodeador, los recuerdos y el dolor se unieron a la estupefacción de ver ese rostro -que fue tan amado en otro tiempo-; demacrado, pálido, ojeroso y… que decir del cuerpo que solo consistía en piel pegada a los huesos ¡¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido a Black? ¡Ni cuando salió de Azkaban estaba así! Un sentimiento muy parecido a la lastima se esparció dentro de Severus, retrocedió dejo el frasco en la mesita y camino hasta donde estaba Harry, tomando a Aldhibain en brazos, le demostró a Harry que el debía darle la poción a Sirius, el moreno miro al profesor colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de este.

_ No es tu culpa

_ …

_ Él no ha tomado bien la noticia pero no es solo eso, han sido todas las cosas que han ocurrido en su vida, el Psicomago Blair afirma que esto se veía venir, nadie pasa por todo eso quedando sin cicatrices.

_ Pero lo de Eileen, lo desencadeno

_ ¿Ella… se llamaba así?

_ Si, como… mi madre.

_ No te culpes...

_ ¡No lo hago!, pero se que es muy doloroso pasar por eso.

_ Si.

El pocionista exhalo y con algo de valor le increpo a Harry

_ Vamos Potter dele eso antes de que Draco despierte o peor aun, que lo haga Etamin.

_ Si.

Harry vertió las gotas y segundos después unos gemidos muy quedos se escucharon provenientes de Sirius, los ojos grises se abrieron lentamente y al dueño le costo un poco enfocar la vista, en lo que esto ocurría Severus dejo a James con su padre y salió de inmediato, quiso correr y alejarse de ese lugar pero algo lo hizo detenerse y observar desde la ventanilla de la puerta. Sirius despertó y miro con terror a su alrededor, por eso es que lo dormían con pociones pues las pesadillas que tenia era diarias y cada vez peores, la mano de Harry lo regreso a la realidad y el bultito en su brazos lo trajo definitivamente de vuelta, Sirius se incorporo con ayuda de su ahijado y lo miro con alegría, sabiendo lo que sucedía con timidez alzo sus enjutos brazos, Harry sonriendo deposito a su tesoro en ellos y contemplo embelesado la interacción de esos seres que eran su familia, Sirius tomo con delicadeza a Aldhibain y le bajo la capucha del arrullo y acaricio esas pocas hebras platinadas, y el pequeño como si comprendiera que debía dejarse observar; se acomodo en los brazos que lo sostenían y bostezando se durmió, claro que no sin antes dejar que el merodeador apreciara sus ojos esmeralda, El adulto recorrió con un dedo las facciones del pequeño.

_ Sus mejillas se parecen a las tuyas, la nariz es Malfoy pero hasta yo reconozco que es muy mona.

_ Claro como su papi.

_ Mira lo que hace el amor antes decías que los Malfoy hasta la nariz tenían respingada.

_ Je, je,je Si, ahora… lo sigo pensando y lo corrobore, pero no lo divulgo.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Que mi esposo tiene un muy respingadito trasero.

_¡ Harry!

_ Tú empezaste.

_ Cielos cachorro.

Severus estaba que echaba chispas por la desfachatez de ese mocoso, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esas cosas? ¿Si su ahijado lo escuchara… quien sabe tal vez le gustaría saber que su esposo lo presumía, Severus negó y se encamino a velar el sueño de su Dragón, ya regresaría a su habitación antes de que las enfermeras lo buscaran. Con lo que no contaba es que cierto Medimago que estaba muy preocupado por él regresara a medianoche para verlo, Hugh lo encontró deambulando rumbo a maternidad y de inmediato corrió a verlo.

_ ¿¡Severus que haces levantado?

_ Hugh… no podía dormir….

_ Pero si te….

_ No funcionan muy bien en mí. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

_Supuse que como tu ahijado estaba hospitalizado; no había nadie que se quedara contigo.

_Que amable de tu parte para ofrecerte, pero como vez me siento bien…

_ No deberías andar como si nada, el…. Episodio…. Que tuviste no es como para tomarlo a la ligera.

_ Agradezco tu preocupación, pero hace mucho que soy un adulto y no necesito que me llamen la atención como aun niño.

_ Pues te compartas como uno.

_ ¡Oye…!

_ Mira si, me pase un poco pero es que, no quiero verte de nuevo así, de verdad Severus… cuídate

El Medimago lo abrazo repentinamente por lo que no puso resistencia, en ese minuto un sonrojado Harry paso de frente dando las buenas noches, y como en esta vida todo tiene sus coincidencias; al salir el moreno no noto que la mirada alegre de su padrino lo seguía en su camino, por lo que el también pudo constatar el abrazo entre los dos hombres afuera de la habitación, una sonrisa derrotada marco las facciones de Merodeador y una solitaria lagrima bajo por una de sus hundidas mejillas, antes de quedarse dormido; el Medimago noto ese gesto -pero supuso que ese paciente recordaba algún episodio trágico de su vida- por lo que no le dio importancia mas que profesionalmente, y se separo del Pocionista de inmediato -pero sin soltar su mano- para guiarlo de regreso a su habitación, por su parte Severus se dejo guiar -después de todo ese hombre se había portado muy bien con él-; ya aclararía luego esa situación con el esposo de su ahijado -quien seguramente pensaba cosas que no eran-, en eso estaba cuando recordó que Black debería de dormir y esperaba que Potter le hubiese dado la poción -para dormir sin sueños- que le había traído para eso. Se asomo discretamente y vio que el hombre en la habitación parecía dormir, de Cleves se acerco y miro también.

_ Pobres personas; ni con pociones les puedes quitar el dolor, sabes por eso admiro el trabajo de Johan, desde que estábamos en la Universidad el que quisiera dedicarse a esta especialidad, me pareció valiente. Imagínate… el corazón y mente de un Mago o ser humano no se cura con un Episkey o dándole Crece huesos para sanarlo, y por eso es que la labor de un Psicomago es titánica ¿No crees? Ese hombre no sabemos que carga lleva sobre sus hombros pero míralo llorar hasta en sueños -Severus tembló levemente- por esto mismo, me siento impotente por no saber como ayudarte, por no ser útil para que te apoyes en mi…

_ No digas eso, de verdad ya me has ayudado mucho y de hecho… me has abierto los ojos.

_ …

_ Ahora vamos.

_ ¡A tu habitación!

_ Si…

_ Solo será una noche.

_ Lo se.

Continuara.


	9. Sanar

9. Sanar

La mañana encontró a Hugh dormido en una silla transformada en sillón y a un Severus despierto pensando en el futuro que se perfilaba ante sus ojos; pero antes debía terminar por lo sano con esa amargura que lo estaba acabando. El Medimago se desperezo y miro alrededor, el pocionista lo observaba -se podía decir- divertido, pues su leal guardián termino siendo cuidado.

_ Buenos días de Cleves.

_ Buenos -un bostezo- perdón; buenos días Severus, vamos ya estamos mas allá de los formalismos ¿no?

_ La educación no tiene límites.

_ Como digas, ¿te apetece desayunar?

_ Oh si.

_ Bien veré si ya traen el desayuno… y si lo traen, pues… les diré que lo devuelvan, por que aquí no es muy sabrosa la comida.

_ No culpes a los elfos.

_ ¡No lo hago! Ellos hacen de comer lo que les ordenan.

_ Bueno es por el bien de los pacientes.

_ Si sigues defendiendo el menú del hospital, me convencerás de que realmente te gusta.

_ Yo quiero café con leche y pastel de calabaza.

_ Bien, voy a la cafetería del otro lado de la calle.

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Snape fue la respuesta. Pasaron unos minutos que Severus aprovecho para vestirse. El Psicomago Blair entro dando los buenos días.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

_ Despejado y con las ideas más claras.

_ Vaya con solo una noche de buen descanso y la charla que tuvimos ayer, es excelente.

_ A decir verdad… -Severus no podía decir de la escapada nocturna ni mucho menos la visita a Black- si, fue por que pase la noche en este lugar, me gustaría… ¿puedo estar en sus terapias de grupo?

_ Bueno…

_ ¡Él esta aquí y usted lo sabía!

_ No puedo hablar de otros pacientes, con usted.

_ ¡¿Por que no me lo dijo?

_ No considere que fuera algo bueno para su recuperación.

_ Si -suspiro derrotado Snape-, hasta anoche, yo no lo repare ni en su existencia… es hora de que hablemos.

_ Lo pensare Señor Snape…

_ El círculo tiene que cerrarse.

_ Tal vez el Señor Black no este del todo recuperado y un encuentro con usted sería un total retroceso.

_ Con todo respeto… no creo que hayan avanzado mucho con el, lo he visto y ya no es ni la sombre de lo que fue.

_ La culpa, Señor Snape es algo peor que una dolencia física; va mermando el cuerpo y el espíritu.

_ Ya lo creo; por eso mismo ha llegado nuestra hora.

_ Bien, pero el viernes, dame ese tiempo para ir preparándolo.

_ Bien.

_ Y a usted lo espero desde mañana.

_ Si, a las siete, es la hora en que podre.

_ Por mi esta bien y esto tal vez no me incumba pero… Hugh esta ilusionándose…

_ Vaya Sanador Blair, usted ayuda a otros, pero al parecer para que su amigo se de cuenta necesita un trago de Felix Felicis.

_ Usted es la eminencia en pociones.

_ Ja, ja, ja, lo pensare; pero yo creo que ese Medimago lo que necesita es que lo zarandee para que abra los ojos.

_ Lastima que no soy de los que son buenos zarandeando a la gente.

_ Inténtelo.

_ Ya veremos, primero mis pacientes…

_ Si sigue pensando así, terminara solo como yo.

_ Usted no esta solo.

_ Tiene razón ahora tengo un hijo adoptivo, dos nietos y… el anexado.

_ Ja, ja, ja, Es el primero que no oigo idolatrar al Señor Potter.

_Es que no ha escuchado a mi Dragón llamándole la atención.

_ Me imagino. Yo la verdad sospeche cuando los vi llegar a maternidad, que en la derrota de ese monstruo tuvo mucho que ver su ahijado.

_ Y tiene razón pero no solo mi ahijado, sino también mis nietos, y todos los cercanos a Potter, pero sus tres mas grandes motivos de fuerza; son los que ahora descansan en la habitación 301.

La conversación fue interrumpido por de Cleves que saludo y se sentó a esperar que su amigo saliera de la habitación.

_ No escondas el desayuno mejor sácalo y lo compartes.

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ Oh por favor, nos conocemos desde Hogwarts.

Hugh se encogió de hombros, invocando una mesa dispuso el frugal desayuno para los tres; al terminar Severus acompañado del Medimago -quien en su departamento se despidió- fue hasta maternidad para acompañar a la nueva familia de regreso a su hogar, pues a pesar de que Harry era quien era, no podía estar faltando al trabajo siendo un novato.

En el hogar Potter Malfoy una emocionada Canny de inmediato tomo en brazos a sus amitos y los llevo hasta su habitación; ahí los arropo como si fueran la joya mas valiosa de Oriente y se puso a cantar una nana, su voz no era un portento pero llevaba el sentimiento de alguien que amaba a esas criaturitas como si fueran propios. Draco la miraba desde el dintel de la puerta y retuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir; sus hijos no conocerían a sus abuelos biológicos, pero no carecerían de amor. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon al -ahora- esbelto rubio.

_ Me tengo que ir amor, pero no tardare….

_ Esta bien cariño, Severus se quedara conmigo, hasta que regreses.

_ El murciélago dejara su cubil.

_ No hable así de él.

_ Es broma y no me negaras que su forma animaga es la de un murciélago.

_ Shh que me colgara si se entera que te lo conté.

_ ¡Es algo tarde Draco!

_Sev… no me hagas correr por mi vida, que mí herida no esta del todo sanada.

_ Jemas te obligaría… a correr,… pero a usted… ¡Potter!

Ya era tarde Harry ya lanzaba los polvos Flu, en una maniobra digna de buen jugador de Quiditch que era, escapo antes que su ex profesor lo tomara en cuenta. A pesar de que su seño fruncido lo contradijera; Severus era feliz de estar con esos chiquillos que amaba como a su verdadera familia. Con Etamin y Aldhibain acostumbrándose a su hogar y con Draco siendo atiborrado de comida por Canny- para que tuviera con que alimentar a los amitos-; fue un día muy tranquilo e inolvidable. Esa noche en su consulta con Blair, Severus por primera vez hablo de Eileen sin sentir ese desgarrante dolor, sino una nostálgica remembranza.

00000000000000000000000

Sirius tomaba el sol en el jardín en su silla levitante; escuchaba la voz tranquilizante de Remus leyéndole un libro, la salida de ese día era la segunda de esa semana, pues el animago luchaba por salir adelante, mas que nada por sus seres queridos, su ahijado y su amigo, quienes hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para estar con sus respectivas familias, sin dejarle de lado. A lo lejos vio al hombre que ahora poblaba sus pesadillas, el Medimago castaño -que para ser sinceros tenia una sonrisa hermosa-. Remus vio que Sirius miraba fijo a alguna dirección y busco el objeto; la bata verde lima se vio a lo lejos y una sonrisa acompañada por una saludo de mano hacia ellos, le confirmo que Sirius conocía a ese Medimago.

_ Lo conoces.

_ Si es un buen hombre.

_ ¿Esta en Psicomagia?

_ No, según me he enterado trabaja en el tercer piso –Envenenamiento provocados por pociones y plantas-.

_ ¿¡Y como lo conociste? ¿¡Sirius?

_ No Moony, no me intente suicidar y mucho menos de esa forma.

_...

_ Él… no, solo que estando aquí llegue a conocer a mucha gente.

_ Sirius…

_ Moony, tengo un poco de sueño, regresemos.

_ Bien

Los dos amigos no hablaron mas, pero el rubio sabia que su amigo sabia mas de lo que decía con lo referente al Medimago, y siendo un merodeador Remus no se quedaría con la duda, dejo a su amigo dormido y busco en el hospital hasta que encontró su objetivo, una pregunta por aquí y otra por allá, le dio mas información de Hugh de Cleves, lo que si obtuvo de primera mano y por suerte fue la admiración que el hombre le profesaba a Severus Snape, en una de las clásicas persecuciones de Hugh al pocionista, el entendimiento se hizo en el cerebro del Lycano, Sirius también sabia de esa situación, Remus considero que era mejor de ese modo tal vez algún día llegaría esa persona especial para su amigo, como había sucedido con Snape.

0000000000000000000

La tarde del sábado, Severus opto por arreglarse en su casa y que Tevie le preparara un baño relajante, busco sus ropas mas cómodas -un pantalón de lino y una camisa blanca, con sweater negro- y se encamino hacia San Mungo.

Por su parte Sirius que ya había sido advertido del nuevo integrante; se negaba a asistir, el Psicomago Blair uso todos los argumentos para disuadirlo; el lado Gryffindor gano y Sirius se preparo para la sesión, por desgracia la vanidad Black aun no regresaba y solo se baño poniéndose las pijamas de paciente.

000000000000000000

La sala estaba totalmente iluminada y las sillas -nada cómodas, para evitar que los integrantes se sintieran tan placenteros para ignorar la sesión- en circulo; no eran muchas, cinco en total, el ventanal era simulado, y un espejo que daba a otra sala mas pequeña usada por los otros Psicomagos que tomaban notas- Blair entro y espero a que todos llegaran, Severus, fue le primero y como su fuera coincidencia Sirius el ultimo;- la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y la mirad baja de Black no ayudaba; Severus por su parte sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho, sin embargo todo se relajo con las peguntas rutinarias de Johan, los avances que cada uno de los pacientes lograba, eran el tema principal, el turno de ser presentado para Severus llego.

_ Como ven un nuevo compañero se nos ha unido, y espero que le demos la bienvenida

Las inclinaciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, en el caso del animago quiso mimetizarse con su asiento, las palabras de agradecimiento de Snape no ayudaron, mas el ex profesor siguió hablando pues en verdad lo necesitaba.

_ Yo como todos tengo mis demonios que enfrentar, pero los míos se remontan a sucesos antes de la guerra… Sufrí la peor perdida que alguien pasa. Una hija; perdí a una hija, sin embargo hasta hace poco me di cuenta que el dolor que sentí por ella era una acumulación de mi infancia con maltratos, mi adolescencia solitaria y la amargura que se convirtió en desdén y deseo de venganza, nunca fui una buena persona estaba en lo que llamamos la media, en ese tiempo de juventud lo que anhelamos es la aceptación y muchas veces equivocamos el camino; y a pesar de todo conocí el amor, no importa si fui correspondido o no lo importante es que yo lo sentí por alguien, pero mi desagradable forma de ser nos llevo hasta la separación y por que no decirlo hacia la revancha; como jóvenes no sabemos el alcance de la consecuencias y una de ellas fue … -el moreno exhalo-… fue

_ Si no te sientes con ánimos, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión Severus.

_ No, esta bien fue la muerte de mi hija no nata, una broma termino en tragedia y aun así salvaron mi vida, no me justifico pero la perspectiva del mundo cambio ante mis ojos y seguí un camino muy oscuro; del cual Salí con la ayuda de mi mentor, y a pesar de todo estuve el tiempo suficiente para ver los horrores mas espantosos de esta guerra. Hoy en este lugar, quiero iniciar de nuevo y no puedo hacerlo sin dejar ese rencor que me carcome… -se giro hacia Sirius- Eileen y yo te perdonamos, perdónate tu y sigamos adelante, yo deseo dejar atrás mi odio, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo;… Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice.

Continuara.


	10. Extraño amor

Agradeciendo de antemano sus amables comentarios y esperando que sigan acompañándome…

Yilam

Maru M. Cullen

Xonyaa11

Susigabi

Si alguien me falto mil disculpas, es que es difícil buscarlos en mi correo. Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.

10. Extraño Amor

El silencio recorrió el lugar y solo unos débiles suspiros se escuchaban los de Severus y Sirius, este último hablo muy quedo.

_ Creo que es hora de que cuente mi historia, llevo ya más de un mes aquí… Nací de una de las más antiguas familias mágicas; como buen sangre pura fui educado para ser arrogante y ver por encima a otros, al entra en Hogwarts conocí otro punto de vista y lo tome como propio; pero siempre me voy a los extremos así que cualquiera que no tuviera mi ideología entraba en mi radar para fastidiarlo,… Un chico fue mi diana particular, supongo que todo en el me gritaba que era diferente a mi, y sobre todo que no se doblegaba ni por mi apellido o por mi popularidad, ahora que soy un adulto reconozco que lo que creí fue animadversión era simplemente enamoramiento y como buen niño le jalaba las trenzas a la chica que le gustaba, yo hice lo mismo pero en este caso fue un chico. En mi periodo escolar fui conocido -yo y otros amigos- como bromistas de primera, y bueno los castigos eran comunes para mi, mas siempre busque a quien culpar y quien más que el estudiante que nos acusaba… Lo importante es que a pesar de mi mismo me lance por mi sueño y lo tuve; de verdad que lo tuve. Un noviazgo -el único formal en mi vida-, solo que las hormonas, nos calientan la cabeza también y lo peor de todo es que no supe como demostrar mi enojo por el rompimiento… No, el dolor para ser exactos y fue así como urdí una broma; una estúpida broma que me costo la felicidad y así me negué cualquier oportunidad de ser padre… Eso es lo que hasta hoy no puedo perdonarme y creo que nunca lo hare… Lo siento, me retiro a descansar.

La intempestiva salida de Sirius dejo en shock al grupo y cuando se recuperaron Severus salió corriendo tras del merodeador.

0000000000000000000000

El jefe de Envenenamiento por pociones y plantas esperaba en la sala de afuera, deseaba acompañar a Severus hasta su hogar, leía una revista cuando vio tambalearse a un paciente que caminaba velozmente saliendo de una de las alas de terapia; corrió hasta el y lo alcanzo en tomar en brazos, Sirius se detuvo de los fuertes brazos y al mirar a su salvador sonrió por la ironía, se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueño se sentía tan cansado, pero tan cansado. Unos gritos y movimiento bruscos en su cuerpo le impidieron descansar.

_ ¡Vamos estúpido perro! ¡No es hora de dejarse caer! ¡Engreído y patético intento de león! ¡Levántate!

_… Dormir… déjame… dormir…

_ ¡Severus déjalo ya! ¡¿Por que lo zarandeas de ese modo? ¡Pobre hombre!

_ ¡No te metas de Cleves!

_ ¡Por supuesto que me voy a meter, lo estas lastimando!

_¡Mas me lastimó él y ahora tiene que pagarme!

_ ¡¿Qué?

Los gritos de ambos hombres se detuvieron pues Sirius los veía y con una sonrisa fatigada alzo con pesadez su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Snape.

_ Perdóname… prométemelo… a Eileen… se lo pediré directamente… Los amo a ambos… mucho.

Con toda la ternura que acumulo por décadas Severus abrazo a Sirius y lo beso con delicadeza en los marchitos labios, luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

_ No trates de llegar a ella antes de tiempo; yo aun te necesito, quédate conmigo y devuélveme esos años de felicidad que me robaste… todos y cada uno de ellos.

Esta escena a pesar de que era presenciada por un incrédulo Hugh, un satisfecho Johan Blair y los demás pacientes de la terapia, fue tan intima para esas dos almas como un paraíso particular.

Snape levito a Sirius hacia la salida, no deseaba que su compañero se quedara ni un minuto mas en San Mungo. Su hogar, el de los dos seria una mejor terapia, al girar la cabeza para hacérselo saber al Psicomago Blair; lo vio muy tranquilo abrazando a su atribulado amigo, Severus de verdad lo sentía, pero no demasiado después de todo Hugh tendrían a Johan para apoyarlo y… amarlo: Blair asintió con la cabeza y Severus reanudo su camino con su preciada carga.

0000000000000000000000

Esa noche la noticia fue dada a los encargados del Señor Black: Remus y Harry, y no podían estar mas sorprendidos, Draco por su parte acostó a Etamin y lo cobijo junto a su hermano, mientras escuchaba a su esposo.

_ ¡¿Por qué no estas sorprendido?

_ Pues… los Slytherin pocas veces nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados cuando nuestra alma gemela esta lejos de nosotros, lo traemos a nuestro lado pasando por sobre quien sea.

_ Yaaa, si tienes razón; yo soy una muestra de ello.

_ Así es cariño; ahora a dormir que estos chicos no, nos dejaran descansar por más de cuatro horas seguidas.

_ Si.

El matrimonio camino con lentitud -pues se besaban- hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí se abrazaron con intensidad y durmieron tranquilos.

000000000000000000

En el Valle de Godric, en una de las casas recién construidas, Severus tomaba los paños que Tevie le pasaba -para lavar a su compañero-, el mejor remplazo para una ducha; al ver que esto era mas intimo, pues el contacto humano era lo que Sirius necesitaba, al terminar el ritual de limpieza, le coloco el pijama al animago, Severus lo despertó con un Enervate -tenia que hacerlo-; Tevie desapareció en un Plop para traer la cena para los ambos. Sirius abrió los ojos y tardo un poco en enfocar, cuando vio alrededor no reconoció el lugar, Severus se acerco para que el ex prófugo lo mirara y no se alterara.

_ Hey estas en… -tomo una de las manos de Sirius entre las suyas- en nuestra casa.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno sinceramente llevarte a Grimauld Place, no me pareció una idea sensata.

_ No… ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Si te he hecho tanto daño.

_ Vamos Black ninguno de los dos somos blancas palomas, y ahora estoy convencido que somos el uno para el otro, ¿Quien mas podría amarnos? Con nuestros traumas y extrañas formas de demostrar los sentimientos; ¿Quien mas que nosotros pasaría por alto las cicatrices –no solo físicas- que llevamos?

_ Tú podrías tener a un Medimago…

_ Podría tener… A un joven; enamorado de la idea de ser el salvador de un pobre hombre con traumas.

_ Que cruel

_ No Black, realista, solo realista.

_ Y por eso… me enamore de ti.

_ Que cursi.

_ Si.

Tevie apareció interrumpiendo, un beso entre ambos héroes de guerra. La cena fue muy generosa y teniendo a un estricto cuidador como Snape, Sirius acabo con todo lo que le sirvieron; incluso las pociones reconstituyentes. Al terminar Sirius se recostó en lo que Severus se ponía el pijama, las formas de su antiguo amante fueron una excelente bienvenida a la vida; para el merodeador. Se acostaron con las luces apagadas y con solo la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, entre susurros se dijeron los secretos de sus vidas, el nombre murmurado de Eileen descendió como espíritu pacificador y fue un bálsamo de perdón entre sus padres.

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y espero que los haya entretenido un poco.**

**11. Vivir**

Harry caminaba de un lado para otro con James en brazos; el bebe dormía mientras su padre se desesperaba mas.

_ Dragón cuanto más puedes tardarte cambiando a Albus.

_ Lo que se necesite para que Etamin, este perfectamente presentable, no quiero saber como vestiste a mi pobre Aldhibain.

_ ¡Oye! En mi día libre yo te ayudo con ellos.

_ Y lo agradezco… pero el sentido estético de mis niños no te lo agradece.

_ Eres…

_ Si, cariño mío ¿Qué soy?

_ Mí amado esposo… aunque me desesperes.

_ Yo también te amo, y como recompensa por ser paciente te digo que ya estamos listos; aunque pienso que dejarles más tiempo de intimidad a nuestros padrinos, seria mejor.

_ Lo siento pero no puedo estar más tiempo sin saber de Sirius.

_ ¡Potter solo han pasado unas horas!

_ …

Draco negó pero se encamino a la chimenea, donde Canny los esperaba con la pañalera de los niños; lista y reducida, Harry la tomo y se la metió en el bolsillo luego aferro a su bultito y lanzo los polvos.

_ ¡Casa Snape!

Sirius tomaba su almuerzo, cuando la figura de su ahijado tambaleándose apareció; el mayor sonrió, los años pasarían pero su Prongsy no cambiaria, la figura rubia fue la siguiente en aparecer por la chimenea pero esta para su desgracia llego con elegancia; Sirius llamo a Tevie y le pidió servicio para sus visitantes, Harry camino rápido hacia el animago y se sentó a su lado, este lo observo y sonrió feliz; Draco saludo con cortesía.

_ Draco se que esto tal vez te moles… -el rubio lo interrumpió.

_ No Black; entre nosotros no es costumbre inmiscuirnos en la felicidad de otros; sea como sea y con quien sea.

_ Bueno… pues… gracias.

_ ¿No son raras estas serpientes?

_ Supongo que para ti Harry; los que no somos como muéganos entramos en la categoría de extraños.

_ Si, Draco tiene razón Prongsy; ahora dame acá a ese pequeñín y almuerza conmigo, creo que Tevie podrá cargar a su hermanito para que tú comas Draco.

_ No, es necesario Black para eso estoy aquí, dame a esa preciosidad, ahijado.

_ ¡Severus!

_ ¡Padrino!

_ No se por que se extrañan aunque no lo crean yo vivo también aquí.

_ Sev, ellos no sabían que habías salido.

_ Cierto Sirius.

_ ¿Fuiste a trabajar Padrino?

_ No Draco, fui a… renunciar.

_¡Renunciar!

_ Si, digamos que mi futuro esposo, trabajara desde casa para no dejarme solo y…

_ Ya Sirius, yo continuo

_ Ahm, me quitas la diversión –el pocionista, se sentó junto a su pareja y lo beso levemente.

_ Como dice este comunicativo hombre, renuncie. Pero no me aceptaron la renuncia y pues como me sentí mal pues ellos contaban conmigo, les ofrecí que trabajaría para San Mungo pero aquí en casa, no pretendo pasar ni un solo minuto lejos de este atractivo hombre.

_ Te traigo muerto.

_ Oh cielos, me traumaran de por vida.

_ ¡Harry! si tú eres peor cuando…

_ Prueba la tarta de frambuesa Draco, amor.

La sobremesa fue muy animada ya que, las felicitaciones para Draco por pasar sus EXTASIS -por correspondencia-y graduarse. Fue uno de los puntos principales, Severus le ofreció que fuera su discípulo y Draco casi -casi- grita de entusiasmo; no en vano el ser el aprendiz del mejor pocionista de la actualidad era una gran recomendación y éxito seguro.

00000000000000000000

La recuperación de Sirius era lenta; pero este disfrutaba enormemente los cuidados de Severus y las visitas de su ahijado y un tímido Remus, a pesar de que ambos hablaron con el Lycano y le remarcaron que no tuvo culpa alguna; este aun se sentía un poco inhibido frente a Severus; esa situación se resolvería con el tiempo y la convivencia.

Johan Blair les visitaba puntualmente, para corroborar los avances de los dos, claro que una prueba irrefutable -de que la depresión de Sirius había remitido- era su lustroso cabello negro con destellos azules que lo atestiguaba; Blair aun no lo daba de alta; las fechas de consulta se distanciaron después de la muy -pero muy intima- boda de los dos pacientes; los ahijados de ambos y los hijos de estos; con Remus y su esposa fueron los únicos invitados, Blair no pudo asistir ya que casualmente aun consolaba a Hugh de su rechazo amoroso.

0000000000000000000

Una noche cuatro meses después, aun con el recuerdo fresco, del tacto de los bebés Potter Malfoy en sus brazos, Sirius esperando a su amante, tomo una decisión, el contacto físico con su pareja ahora era indispensable, cuando Severus lo abrazo para guiarlo al baño, y lo metió en la bañera se aferro a el, las pieles se tocaron y los besos no esperaron; las manos recorrieron las fuertes y definidas formas masculinas. Sirius se recostó y abrió las piernas dándole espacio a su amante, Severus acepto y ayudado por el agua le preparo con delicadeza, cuando se adentro en Sirius este no sintió mas que placer, el empuje de las caderas del pocionista era cadencioso y se acoplaba a los sinuosos del animago; el orgasmo los golpeo; pero no se detuvieron, siguieron hasta que su resistencia fue vencida.

Ya limpios y vestidos se acostaron para descansar, Sirius tomo una de las manos de Severus y la coloco sobre su vientre.

_ Este es el primer abono de mi deuda contigo; pero también es uno de los eslabones de la cadena de nuestro futuro.

_ No entiendo.

_ Las familias mágicas mas antiguas como los Malfoy tiene la posibilidad de que los hombres procreen, y los Black somos mas antiguos que los Malfoy.

_ ¡Pero Sirius no estas del todo recuperado! ¡Esto es ponerte en peligro!

_ Oh cielos Snivellus, para eso eres una eminencia en pociones, tu hijo y yo necesitaremos toda tu pericia para salir adelante.

_ ¡Oh Dementores! ¡Y lo hare, por los cojones de Merlín que lo hare!

Entre besos suaves y abrazos Severus, perdono y fue recompensado por su merodeador, sabían que con su edad y la debilidad de Sirius no seria fácil; pero ahora estaban los dos para ese bebé y darían su vida por tenerlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo, el sublime recuerdo de Eileen les daría fuerza.

La noticia fue bien recibida pero con algo de preocupación, Harry busco al mejor especialista en Obstetricia -la fama de héroe a veces valía para algo- y Draco se metió en cuerpo y alma en el laboratorio con Severus para crear pociones mucho mejores para Sirius.

00000000000000000000000

Una noche en que la luna brillaba en su esplendor la pareja de morenos miraba el cielo, Sirius invoco una paquete y se lo dio a Severus este lo destapo y vio que era una caja musical con una hermosa bailarina de porcelana, las finas formas semejaban a una niña de unos diez años, con precisos ojos grises y largo cabello negro y lacio, el vestido era de un perla inmaculado, y los zapatitos del mismo tono pero con cintas verde esmeralda, la piel pálida brillaba con la luz de la luna, con un pies sobre un jardín de rosas blancas y con el otro al vuelo; imitaba a un ángel echando a volar.

_ El recuerdo de que ella realmente existió… perdóname

_ No, amor; no hay nada que perdonar… a Eileen la perdimos los dos, no solo yo.

Esa noche Eileen estuvo viva en el corazón de ambos.

00000000000000000

Johan Blair miro al hombre frente a el, y negó rotundamente.

_ No es factible, Sirius tu no estas bien aun estas en terapia, ¿Por qué tomar esta decisión tan precipitadamente?

_ No. han sido años los que hemos esperado.

_ Tu hija aun llena tus pensamientos ¿Cómo te enfocaras en el que viene? si aun no logras superarlo.

_ Es que ese el problema Johan; tu quieres que Sev y yo olvidemos, y ¡No queremos olvidar!

_ A esto me refiero, a lo susceptibles que se ponen los dos cuando alguien menciona el tema.

_ ¡¿No lo entiendes? Ella solo nos tiene a nosotros para recordarla… por que no hacerlo; ya no hay tanto dolor… ahora con el que viene seremos capaces de dejarla descansar y verla como un hermoso recuerdo.

_ Bien, pero ¿tu no tenia algo mas que decirme?

_ Ya… yo…. Es que es difícil al ver que ya me estas cuestionando por el embarazo.

_ Y que mas puede hacer, son mis pacientes y temo que esto sea demasiado para ustedes.

_ Pues eso es lo que te quiero pedir, Severus… y buen yo también estamos un poco nerviosos, el Medimago FitzGerald, me reviso ayer y es lógico que me recomendó total reposo, mi edad, mis antecedentes y mi salud son motivos de preocupación por lo que, te quiero pedir que nos visites mas seguido…. ¡Y no como psicomago! Sino…. Como amigo, tu charla me tranquiliza…. Bueno si estas de acuerdo.

_ La relación Psicomago paciente no debe pasar las fronteras de lo personal…

_ Oh ya.

_ Pero no puedo decirle que no al esposo del hombre que me ayudo a conquistar ¡Por fin! A mi esquivo amor platónico.

_ ¡Oh! Sev me conto, tu y ¿de Cleves?

_ Si.

_ Bien por ti… y por mi.

_ Por favor Sirius ahora que te conozco –con todo respeto- bien alimentado feliz y enamorado; eres un monumento a la gallardía varonil.

_ Espero que esto sea parte de la terapia Johan, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de Cruciarte –el ex profesor llegaba en ese instante.

_ ¡Oh Sev! ¡No asustes a nuestro amigo!

_ ¡Uf! de verdad no quisiera estar en los zapatos de tus enemigos Severus.

_ Bueno… a veces mi lado posesivo toma el control.

_ Bien, la sesión ha terminado y me voy señores pues me esperan para cenar en casa.

_ Hasta pronto Johan.

_ Si y espero tu visita…. Bueno si el Medimago de Cleves desea venir también, no veo que haya problemas ¿verdad Sev?

_ No cariño, no hay problema; creo que me tengo que acostumbrar a que me case, con un hombre sumamente sociable; además dile a ese holgazán que se pase por aquí, su opinión acerca del buen funcionamiento de las pociones es bienvenido.

_ Se lo diré; hasta luego.

La chimenea se trago a Blair, mientras el matrimonio se encaminaba a la cocina donde tomarían una ligera cena y se retirarían a dormir, ahora su vida intima se reducía a felaciones y masturbaciones mutuas, pues el reposo incluía la intimidad también, FitzGerald había sido muy claro con las indicaciones -y a pesar de la risita de burla de Harry-, Severus y Sirius las seguirían al pie de la letra.

00000000000000000000000

En la central de Aurores Harry tomaba los pergaminos que le indicaban su amigo y compañero.

_ Mira compadre, ya son tres los ataques y es el mismo modus operandi; Hannah y Neville fueron los últimos, afortunadamente el estaba en su casa cuando el ataque ocurrió, si ella hubiera estado sola…

_ No debemos pensar en los hubiera, hay que estar pendientes y proteger a nuestra familia.

_ Si,… ¿Sabes de los rumores?

_ Claro; pero esperaba algo como eso, ahora les es mas fácil culpar a Mortifagos resentidos, pero ¿realmente aun queda alguien?

_ Si te soy sincero, yo pensé lo mismo de inmediato pero mi mujercita me saco de mi error, la mayoría están en Azkaban y los que fueron exonerados aun están bien vigilados, además ¿por que se arriesgarían sabiendo que seria de inmediato culpados por ello?

_ Bueno es que ahora que hablamos Tú y yo, tenemos el mismo punto de vista, pero somos dos contra la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, ¡incluso el idiota de Boot me insinuó que vigilaría a Draco!

_ Si y créeme que se merecía el Babosas, que le lanzaste.

_ Sin embargo, fue el único que dijo lo que todos piensan.

_Vamos compañero, los prejuicios no se acabaran, pero no dejes que eso te afecte.

_ Lo intento Ron, me causa gracia; entre trabajar con Severus y cuidar a los gemelos, no veo como mi esposo tendrá tiempo para jugar al vengador.

_ Ya lo creo y en unos meses, Hermione estará igual.

_ Sirius es afortunado, al parecer es solo un bebé.

_ Vaya… ¿Le dirás lo que esta pasando?

_ No, es peligroso que sus nervios se alteren, se lo comentare a Snape.

_ Hay que convencer al jefe, de que investigue otras vías.

_ Si. Por lo pronto ha fortalecer las defensas y hechizos de alarma.

_ Si compañero, que todo tenemos muchísimo que perder.

0000000000000000000000

Ese fin de semana, los Potter como costumbre, estaban con los Black, Sirius tenia en brazos a Aldhibain que se había aficionado a balbucear con la barriga del merodeador, los adultos creían que el pequeño Potter sentía la magia de neonato y por eso percibía su existencia, por su parte Etamin estaba en su lugar favorito: en brazos de su papi comiendo, según los expertos ya no debería de amamantarlo, pero el heredero Malfoy lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra y era tan berrinchudo y caprichoso como esa rama de la familia, el único capaz de llamarle la atención a ese pequeñín era su adorado padrino Severus, claro que… nunca lo hacia. La conversación giraba en torno al trabajo de Harry y las visitas de este a Neville.

_ Yo no estaba de acuerdo en decírtelo Paddy, pero supongo que tu esposo te conoce mejor.

_Entiendo como te sientes cachorro, pero Severus y yo ahora no podemos guardarnos secretos, como te dije hace mucho la información es poder y el que Draco y yo estemos prevenidos -como ustedes que salen mas de casa-, es trascendental.

_ Ya lo creo Potter, y gracias por informarnos, se que el Ministerio no quería que las noticias se filtraran para que no corriera el pánico pero es mejor estar prevenidos, si les parece bien Sirius y yo lo discutimos y aprovechando que esta en su ultimo mes, espero que se vengan un tiempo para acá.

_ Padrino no queremos, abusar…

_ No Draco; al contrario yo estaría abusando de ti, ya que es mejor que este alguien de tiempo completo conmigo, al parecer no terminare el noveno mes, según FitzGerald me inducirá el parto. En menos del mes.

_ Bien siendo así, espero que estén preparados para soportar a este par de calamidades.

_ Si, bueno de hecho ya me acostumbre a ti Potter.

_ ¡Oiga!, hablaba de mis retoños.

Y con esa estrategia los Potter se mudaron temporalmente al valle de Godric, a la casa Black Snape, los rubios menores gateaban de un lado a otro sin parar y Sirius disfrutaba de su correrías, Canny y Tevie resultaban excelentes niñeros, por eso el se dedicaba a verlos jugar. Las visitas de Johan eran rutinarias y algunas ocasiones Hugh lo acompañaba, el Jefe del tercer piso de San Mungo, mostraba un pequeñísimo vientre redondeado, pero como ambos eran muy liberales no se casarían -al menos por el momento- .

_ Y bien, al parecer es el bum de los bebés, ¿No?

_ Bueno digamos que tu ahijado como buen héroe, puso el ejemplo y los demás lo seguimos, después de todo el mundo mágico es seguro de nuevo.

_ Si.

_ ¿Que pasa?

_ No es nada Johan.

_ Vamos Sirius…

_Hay algunos que no quieren la paz.

_ ¡¿De que hablas?

_ Ha habido algunos percances y los que pelearon del bando de Harry han sido heridos; aun no saben nada pero están investigando.

_ Por eso él y su familia están aquí.

_Si en parte, por otra ellos me hacen compañía cuando Severus, sale a comprar ingredientes o a San Mungo a checar al equipo.

_ ¿Y ahora quien esta?

_ Draco esta en el laboratorio y… ¿tu?

_ Bueno, no soy bueno en hechizo de combate…

_ No exageres, esta casa es segura… ¡Merlín! ¡Malditos Dementores!

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?

_ Este Black que ya quiere veniiiiiir.

El Psicomago se movilizo y conecto la chimenea a San Mungo, llamo a Draco, y este corrió por sus hijos; tomo a Aldhibain -el mas inquieto- y le dio a Etamin a Canny, Johan aferro con sumo cuidado a Sirius –quien activo una pulsera con Encantamiento Proteico, para avisar a su esposo- y lo llevo hasta la chimenea donde grito ¡San Mungo! Y desaparecieron, Draco los siguió, luego Canny y por ultimo Tevie con la maleta del amo Sirius.

En San Mungo Severus en cuanto sintió el calor en su muñeca corrió hasta donde esperaba encontrar a su amado; al verlo llegar ya en la silla levitante y con un rictus de dolor en el rostro corrió hasta el, las enfermeras los guiaron hasta la sala de partos y ahí se prepararon para lo que venia. Draco caminaba -rogando por que Harry llegara-, arrullando a Aldhibain que no paraba de llorar, y no sabia la causa. Canny sostenía a un Etamin que miraba todo su alrededor asustado.

Los gritos de algunas enfermeras fue el indicio de que algo malo ocurría, las maldiciones y hechizos volaban a unos pasillos de ahí; Draco quedo paralizado pero se repuso de inmediato, llamo a Canny tomo a Etamin en brazos y corrió hasta la sala donde estaban los Black Snape. Entro y los Medimagos le gritaron, pero Severus que conocía las reacciones de su ahijado supo que algo andaba muy mal, miro a su esposo y este a su vez a él, los esfuerzos para pujar fueron redoblados por el merodeador y un llanto fuerte se escucho, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del ataque llegaba hasta natalidad. Severus constato que su hermoso hijo y su esposo estuvieran bien y salió para enfrentarse a quien se atrevía a amenazar a su familia. Draco se acerco a Sirius. Los Medimagos cerraron la herida; limpiaron al padre y al recién nacido en un tiempo record, para salir apresurados a proteger a los otros pacientes, una de la enfermeras que se dirigía a cuneros fue la primera en morir, un Avada Kedabra le prohibió llegar a su destino, Severus defendía la sala con todos los hechizos que sabia no importando lo oscuro que fueran, los Cruciatus mantenían a raya a los contrincantes, dos de ellos yacían muertos uno por un Avada y otro por un Sectusempra.

Los bombardas, hacían estragos en el hospital y los Aurores no podían pasar por los escombros de las paredes, Harry lanzaba varios Carpe Retractum, pues estaba desesperado por llegar hasta su esposo e hijos, ¡No! Toda su familia estaba ahí. Específicamente eran pocos los atacantes y sin embargo habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos para cerrarles el paso y atacar las plantas más vulnerables -entre ellas: natalidad-.

00000000000000000000000000000

La sala de Natalidad, fue rodeada por ambos lados y dos de los seis atacantes llego hasta donde Draco y Sirius estaban, los Bombardas salieron de la varita del individuo, el rubio invoco un Protego, sobre los seis, Sirius estaba muy débil aun así aferraba a su pequeño contra su pecho, Canny se paro frente a su amos y alzo sus diminutas manos para realizar un Cave Inimicum y formar un escudo mas fuerte, ella no dejaría que lastimaron a sus amitos. Otro de los infames magos llego, y los Confringo se intensificaron.

_ ¡Sectusempra!

Gritaron dos voces distintas, el Incendio que se escucho después fue uno solo, pero que acabo con los resto de los atacantes. Severus y Harry llegaron hasta sus esposos e hijos, abrazándolos y revisándolos de pies a cabeza. El bebé Black comenzó a llorar pidiendo alimento y los Potter suspiraron aferrándose a sus padres.

_ Cunado vi el cuerpo de Tevie me di cuenta que había mas de ellos, tuve tanto miedo.

_ Estamos bien, ¿Tevie murió entonces?

_ Si, al parecer protegiendo la entrada, ya era anciano y no pudo con ellos.

_ Padrino hubo muchos…

_ No tienes que saberlo Dragón, yo tengo que ir reportarme ¿Estarán bien?-dijo el de ojos verdes.

_ Ve Harry, yo estoy con ellos y Canny los cuidara por ti ¿No? –aseguro Snape.

_ Si amo, yo cuidaré a mis amitos.

_ Gracias Canny y a ti Severus, tu detuviste a esos cuatro allá afuera…

_ Johan estaba en una de las oficinas, ve a ver si esta bien un Desmaius, lo noqueo –sugirió el pocionista.

_ El esta bien; esta recuperándose, pero yo quería venir a ver si ustedes estaban bien – hablo el Medimago que abría la puerta, una cara conocida.

_ ¡Hugh!

_ Me tocaba guardia hoy, afortunadamente escuche y alcance a esconderme pero… vi como peleabas con ellos Severus, ¡perdón por no ayudarte!

_ ¡Estas loco como te pondrías en peligro a ti y al bebé!

_ Yo… creo que vi esa parte de ti que te ayudo a sobrevire en la guerra y ahora se realmente por que son unos héroes.

_ Soy un hombre, solo un hombre… protegiendo lo que mas amo en este mundo –aseguro Severus.

_ Héroes, son todos ustedes; Sirius trayendo al mundo a su hijo en medio de un ataque, Draco, protegiendo a sus gemelos hasta con la ultima partícula de magia, Harry removiendo hasta los cimientos de San Mungo para llegar hasta aquí y tu… ¡Merlín!

_ Soy un asesino Hugh, pero lo haría mil veces si así, ellos –abrazo a Sirius y al nene- están a salvo.

_ No te estoy juzgando solo veo ahora claramente como son las mitades de una sola alma y no hablo solo de ustedes- señalo a Severus y al animago- sino también de ustedes – se inclino hacia los mas jóvenes- espero ser la mitad de compatible con mi amante.

_ Lo serás, se es cuando se lleva tanto como nosotros luchando con la vida para ser felices.

_ Si, yo también estoy seguro.

Decía un pálido Johan abrazando a su pareja, les dio una revisada a todos y los mando a su casa, San Mungo necesitaba reparaciones y era mejor que los paciente que pudieran regresaran a su casa, lo hicieran.

00000000000000000000

Draco dormía con sus niños cuando un fatigado Harry llego, Sirius lo esperaba despierto mientras Severus dormitaba recargado en su hombro, Antares* comía oyendo la conversación de los adultos.

_ Zacharias Smith.

_ ¡¿Por qué?

_ Considera que no se le dio, el crédito que merecía por ser parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, y lo de los niños de primero, le creo una fama nefasta, al parecer su padre murió en la batalla final y el razono que nosotros _los buenos,_ no hicimos nada por ayudarlo.

_ Pretextos para sus ideas psicóticas.

_ Si me lo preguntas, pienso lo mismo.

_ Pero El Ministerio no quiere que se de a conocer la verdad, al parecer pretenden cubrirlo con Mortifagos vengativos.

_ ¡Malditos!

_ Kingsley no estuvo de acuerdo y dará la versión real.

_ Que bien.

_ Esta exhausto –señalo a Severus.

_ Si, como todos, te esperaba pero se durmió. Será mejor que lo despierte para que nos vayamos a la cama.

_ Si, yo deseo lo mismo, mis rubios deben estar en su quinto sueño.

_ Supongo, Draco y Severus son los que mas magia gastaron,

_ ¡¿Y que me dices de ti?¡Diste a luz!

_See, soy genial –sonreía socarronamente el merodeador.

_ ¡Paddy!

Los tres morenos subieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, un día terminaba pero toda una vida iniciaba, y los ojitos grises y somnolientos de Antares se los confirmaban a Severus y Sirius.

La cajita Musical empezó a sonar, con una dulce melodía. La vida retomaba su curso y aun pasarían muchas cosas con esas familias…

Fin.

*El pueblo cheroqui emparejó Sirio con Antares como pareja de perros guardianes que custodiaban cada lado del «Camino de las almas»


End file.
